


Кто сказал, что пингвины не летают?

by Vodolej



Series: Мы знаем, что у вас не было выбора, но спасибо, что были с "ПингвинЭйр"! (с) [1]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fish Shop, M/M, sailors, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая история жизни мальчика Рядового, который не был пингвином и нашел семью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сказал, что пингвины не летают?

_— Ковальски! Вычислить наиболее удаленную позицию от нашей дислокации!  
— Климат?  
— Неопределенный.  
— Высота?  
— Не важна.  
— Популяция лемуров?  
— Ноль целых ноль десятых процента.  
— Я обнаружил два места по заданным параметрам отдыха — Дания...  
— Я шагу не могу ступить в Дании.  
— Почему, Шкипер?  
— Это личное, Рядовой. Между мной и датчанами... (с) Шкипер.  
  
— Убеждения — это скучно и нудно. Берем силой. (с) Пингвины Мадагаскара._

 

Над стеклянной дверью кривовато висела вывеска «Три пингвина». Нарисовано было два. Потом Рядовой присмотрелся и понял, что мордочка третьего пингвина спрятана в букве «в».  
Он попытался рассмотреть, что происходит внутри, но на стекло был наклеен большой белый лист картона, а на картоне от руки, зеленым маркером, было написано «Мы откр. Зах!».  
  
Рядовой помялся и решил, что, пожалуй, можно и «зах». Он третий день ничего не ел и теперь с нежностью вспоминал баночку несвежих кошачьих консеров, найденную на помойке. Надо было зажать нос и быстро сжевать, какое-никакое, а питание. А он побрезговал, дурак. Желудок голодно заурчал, подтверждая его нелестное мнение.  
  
Стеклянная дверь открылась, выпустив посетителей – необъятную толстуху и высокого, тощего очкарика. Парочка была уморительная, карикатурная. А вместе с ними из дверей выплыл аромат жареной рыбы, жаркий, душистый, с привкусом муки и черного перца. Желудок у Рядового и вовсе стиснулся в голодный кулак – и этот кулак принялся колотить изнутри, требуя еды.  
  
Рядовой шумно выдохнул и осторожно просочился внутрь. Магазин был узкий и длинный. Рядовой прошел мимо целой шеренги бочек – из бочек, из мутного рассола, из плавающего укропа и оплывших кубиков льда, торчали тупые рыбные морды, задавая друг другу слепыми глазами жалобный вопрос – как это они попали сюда. У Рядового потекла слюна.  
Продавец, черноволосый и чернобородый, похожий на капитана дальнего плаванья, препирался с покупателями зычным голосом, пересыпая речь шуточками и матом. Покупатели охотно препирались, а на Рядового никто не обратил внимания.  
  
Слева, вдоль стены, тянулись витрины и столы, засыпанные льдом. На этом льду были некрасиво, кучками, навалены кальмары и крабы, различная рыба, мелкая и крупная. Розовели ломти лосося и семги. Со стальной рампы свисали копченые рыбины, выпотрошенные и желтоватые от дыма.   
  
\- Парнишка, ищешь что-то, ебена мать? – окликнул капитан дальнего плаванья.  
Рядовой вздрогнул. Покупатели, кажется, собрались уходить, ничего не купив, лица у них были не очень довольные.  
\- Я ищу работу, - неуверенно ответил Рядовой.  
Несмотря на перенесенные мытарства, он робел перед незнакомыми людьми.   
\- Работы нет, - отрезал продавец. – Всего хорошего.  
\- Пожалуйста! – взмолился Рядовой, - я могу помыть посуду, или убрать, или переносить тяжести…  
\- Какие тяжести, - фыркнул капитан дальнего плаванья, - да ты ж тоньше макаронины, сломаешься пополам.  
  
\- Морис, что это за мерзость? – брезгливо спросил один из покупателей, тот, что повыше.  
Рядовой невольно обратил на него внимание – у парня были огромные, густо накрашенные ресницы. И ведь он был такой… очень неуместный в этом магазинчике, в узких штанах, обрызганный лаком и чересчур хорошенький.  
\- Омар, - равнодушно ответил его спутник, совершенно непримечательный коротышка с большими ушами.   
\- Это лангуст, - брякнул Рядовой, хотя его мнения совсем не спрашивали.  
\- Ты такое не ешь, Джулиан! – сердито крикнул капитан дальнего плаванья. – Не испытывай моего терпения, тюлькина писька, и Мориса напрасно не мучай!  
\- Это я не ем? – с обидой переспросил красавчик Джулиан. И ресницами своими длиннющими захлопал. – А может, я очень даже ем! Морис, разве мы не едим мангустов…  
\- Лангустов, - устало поправил Морис.   
Даже Рядовой, который впервые в жизни видел этих людей, сразу мог сказать, что они друг друга раздражают, но при этом друг без друга не могут, как свет без тьмы.  
-… давай попробуем! – закончил Джулиан, совершенно не слушая собеседника.  
\- Это французская кухня, - зачем-то сказал Рядовой, потому что шумный Джулиан внезапно остановил на нем взгляд. Глаза у него были чуть желтоватые и блестели даже в темноте. – Французский деликатес.  
  
\- Ты слышал, Морис! – завопил Джулиан. – В этой нищей лавчонке есть что-то стоящее! Шкипер, почему ты мне не говорил, что вы продаете деликатесы?  
Морис вздохнул. Капитан дальнего плаванья, который оказался Шкипером, помассировал висок.  
\- Беру пять! Нет! Десять мангустов!  
\- Лангустов, - терпеливо поправил Морис. – Джулиан, зачем нам столько?  
\- Зачем нам столько? – переспросил Джулиан, подергав опешившего Рядового за рукав.  
\- Его можно быстро сварить, - Рядовой пожал плечами. – Добавить в салат, сделать «Термидор», это такое французское блюдо, очень известное…  
\- Конечно известное! – тут же подхватил Джулиан, - очень известное, Морис, ты просто не слышал! Бери побольше этих…  
\- Джулиан, - вмешался Шкипер, - ты серьезно…  
\- Сколько штук, Джулиан? – обреченно спросил Морис.  
\- Все! – рявкнул Джулиан, блестя глазами. – Спасибо, лапочка, ты просто душка.  
Рядового еще и за щеку потрепали, да так, что он понял, что лапочка и душка – это он.  
  
Наконец, посетители ушли, Морис пыхтел, прижимая к груди пакеты, плотно набитые лангустами. Стало тихо.  
\- Ковальски! – крикнул Шкипер, не сводя с Рядового взгляда. – Ну-ка подойди сюда.  
Рядовой сглотнул голодную слюну, его немного подташнивало от густого рыбного запаха, но он надеялся, что ему перепадет хоть пару килек.  
  
\- Чего?  
Ковальски был очень высоким и очень серьезным. В его лице, длинном и носатом, смешалась и крайняя флегматичность, и яркий интеллект, и какая-то предрасположенность к криминалу. Рядовой сразу так и подумал «умный и бандит».  
\- Посмотри вот на молодого человека, - предложил чернобородый Шкипер и вышел из-за прилавка. – Работу ищет.  
\- Работы нет! – отрезал Ковальски быстрее, чем Шкипер успел закрыть рот.  
\- Да погоди ты, селедкин хвост! – Шкипер сверкнул белыми зубами. – Он только что впарил Джулиану весь наш запас креветок.  
\- Лангустов, - поправил его Рядовой, которому было неловко – так пристально Ковальски начал его рассматривать.   
\- Джулиану? – недоверчиво переспросил Ковальски. – Этому пидорасу?  
\- Этому, этому, - закивал Шкипер. – Эй, юнга, тебя как звать?  
\- Рядовой.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Рядовой я, - послушно ответил Рядовой. – Так меня называют.  
Они переглянулись.  
\- Ну, Рядовой, так Рядовой, - наконец решил Шкипер. – Не Жопа с Ручкой – и прекрасно. У нас, Рядовой, работы нет, но так и быть, я готов дать тебе шанс, исключительно из-за твоих несчастных глазок.  
\- Шкипер… - не очень уверенно позвал Ковальски. – А может?  
\- Да пусть попробует юнга! – Шкипер схватил тряпку и принялся тереть прилавок. – У меня вся эта публика вызывает тошноту, сам знаешь, блевать охота и передом и задом.  
Рядовой заморгал от неожиданности.  
  
\- Пусть мальчик с ними воркует, - разошелся Шкипер. – Ты погляди, какой он хорошенький, какие глазенки глупые! Отмоем его и тельняшку мою старую дадим – ну чисто сиротка с горелого линкора «Аризона», кто такому откажет?  
\- Херня, - лаконично выразился Ковальски.   
Шкипер даже побагровел от злости и возмущения. Он, наверное, был из тех людей, которые не любили, когда им перечат.  
Рядовой поморщился и принялся потихоньку отступать. Он уже понял, что тут ему ничего не выгорит, Шкипер казался вон каким злющим, распекал своего друга всякими словами, даже до Рядового долетали матери и перематери, тюлькины письки и другие части рыбьих тел.  
  
У двери Рядовой предательски наткнулся на пустое мусорное ведро. Оно свалилось на бок и покатилось, громыхая жестью.  
\- Ты куда собрался?! – завопил Шкипер, одним тигриным прыжком оказавшись рядом с Рядовым. – Нет, ну ебана мать, я тут разливаюсь нефтью по заливу, а он собрался сдриснуть!   
Именно в этот момент желудок у Рядового принялся выводить очередную руладу о голоде. Рядовой покраснел.  
\- Я могу полы помыть, - сказал он тихо. – Или рыбу почистить, или еще что-нибудь… мне денег не надо, только дайте поесть.  
\- Ох, юнга, что ж ты не сказал, что у тебя все так плохо? – всполошился Шкипер. - Миску ухи для голодного мы никогда не зажмем, моряки не из таких!  
\- Рико это скажи, - фыркнул Ковальски. Он сложил руки на груди и с холодным интересом наблюдал за этим позорным спектаклем. Видимо, не первый раз его обзывали тюлькой и омаровой задницей. - Рико будет страшно рад, когда узнает, что ты его уху на каких-то попрошаек изводишь направо и налево.  
\- Я не попрошайка! – звенящим голосом отозвался Рядовой, его даже затрясло от обиды. – Я не клянчу! Я отработаю!  
\- Уймись, юнга, - прикрикнул на него Шкипер, - не топорщи перья. Ковальски у нас не злой, хоть и жадный.  
Не жадный Ковальски фыркнул и ушел. Шкипер закрыл дверь магазина на замок и повел Рядового куда-то за прилавок.   
  
«Три пингвина», видимо, относились к тем магазинам, где внизу торгуют, а наверху живут. Рядовой видел в Сан-Франциско много таких магазинчиков.   
Он споткнулся об огнетушитель, прислоненный к стене, и едва не врезался в гитару. Задел бедром ящик, пахнущий водорослями и, шипя сквозь зубы и растирая ссадину, зашел на кухню.  
Кухня оказалась огромной. И почти всю ее занимала рыба. Она была везде – висела с потолка на прочных веревках, лежала горками на столах, даже в раковине что-то еще живое трепетало и билось, то затихая, то оживая.  
\- Рико, налей супу! – скомандовал Шкипер.  
Рядовой оглянулся и едва не стукнулся носом о загадочного Рико, вышедшего буквально с пустого места.

Он встретился взглядом с Рико – и похолодел. Глаза были очень холодные, ярко-синие. Они сияли на загорелом лице, как две льдинки. Ковальски и Шкипер казались просто похожими на бандитов, но этот парень явно был бандитом, он был опасен, и смотрел на Рядового он со злостью, хотя Рядовой ему еще ничего плохого не сделал.  
  
Однако Шкиперу подчинился, вытащил откуда-то поварешку, открыл огромную кастрюлю, стоящую на плите, и налил в железную миску горячую юшку. Рядовой едва не завыл от нетерпения, он чувствовал, что вот-вот – и потеряет сознание от голода и нервного напряжения. А горячего он не ел так давно, что уже и забыл – каково это.  
\- Держи ложку, парень, - сказал Шкипер и подвинул ему стул.  
Рядовой почти благоговейно принял миску с супом, поставил ее на самый краешек стола, не заваленный рыбой, и принялся жадно жрать. Он видел и осознавал, что и Шкипер, и Рико, и даже зашедший Ковальски на него смотрят, но не мог успокоиться и заставить себя есть спокойнее. Он только молотил челюстями, обжигаясь горячей ухой, и глотал все подряд – и кости, и горошинки черного перца.  
  
\- Дай-ка ему еще, - негромко сказал Шкипер. - А то он, того и гляди, начнет миску жевать.  
Его слова, сочувственные и не злые, немного отрезвили Рядового. Он немного успокоился, но пока Рико наливал новую порцию, смотрел только на миску, боясь, что они передумают и прогонят его.   
  
\- Ну и откуда ты свалился, крошка? – полюбопытствовал Шкипер.  
\- Вот не надо этого! – резко сказал Ковальски. – Покормили – и пусть идет дальше. Не надо «откуда ты свалился», «как ты оказался один», Шкипер!  
\- Заебись! – тут же завелся Шкипер. – Может, ты хочешь встать за прилавок, а? Может, Ковальски, ты по ночам мечтаешь бумажки слюнявить и гирьки на весы бросать?  
Рядовой сжался. Есть он, при этом, не перестал, но ему было неуютно и страшно.  
-… А может, давай Рико поставим?! – заорал Шкипер, размахивая руками.  
Рядовой невольно посмотрел на Рико – и едва не поперхнулся. Рико никак не реагировал на ссору, он смотрел на Рядового ненавидящим взглядом, буквально испепелял. Рядовой опустил глаза, но успел заметить, что на лице Рико, узком и остроносом, остался старый розовый шрам, прямо поперек рта.   
  
\- Слушай внимательно, юнга! – рыкнул Шкипер.   
Рядовой вздрогнул и поглядел на него.  
\- Нам нужен продавец, - пояснил Шкипер. – Смазливая мордашка, вот прямо как у тебя. Будешь стоять за прилавком и обслуживать посетителей. Команда ясна? Занимался торговлей?  
\- Он тебе сейчас скажет, что у него Гарвард по маркетингу, - фыркнул Ковальски. Он был взъерошен, но не сдался.  
\- Нет, - Рядовой испуганно помотал головой и цапнул кусочек хлеба. – Никогда не занимался.  
\- Ну а я о чем! – торжествующе заявил Ковальски.  
\- Ну как не занимался! – Шкипер стукнул кулаком по столу. На костяшках у него были вытатуированы синие якорьки. – Ты же Джулиана уломал? Уломал!  
\- Я случайно, - Рядовой виновато вздохнул.  
\- Малек уломал этого пидораса? – вдруг спросил Рико.  
Теперь Рядовой понял, почему Рико так мало говорит – голос у него был очень неприятный, хриплый и сиплый, и когда Рико говорил, казалось, некто злой водит железными когтями по ржавому листу. А еще Рядовой рассмотрел и второй шрам – на горле Рико. Этот шрам прятался под подбородком, но был толстый, коралловый, с крошечными розовыми пятнышками там, где были нитки. Кто-то распорол Рико горло, а кто-то (наверное, кто-то другой) это горло неумело зашивал.   
  
\- Ну да! – обрадовался Шкипер. – Уломал еще как!   
Рико пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ему нет дела, останется Рядовой или нет.  
\- Так откуда ты, карасик? – спросил Шкипер.  
\- Ну что ты снова начинаешь, - не выдержал Ковальски. – Какой из него продавец, он тебе язя со щукой спутает и по миру нас пустит!  
\- Ну-ка, ответь мне, юноша, - посерьезнел Шкипер. – Чем лангуст отличается от омара?  
\- У них клешеньки маленькие, - тихо сказал Рядовой.  
Он чувствовал, что ему тут не рады, и что, скорее всего, от него постараются отделаться поскорее, несмотря на доброту Шкипера.  
\- Что это? – Ковальски почти брезгливо ткнул пальцем в висящую рыбью тушку.   
Рядовой присмотрелся.  
\- Судак, вроде, - сказал он неуверенно.  
Ковальски заметно растерялся, Шкипер приосанился.  
\- Ну а это что? – спросил Ковальски, кивнув в сторону усатых рыб, сваленных в раковину. – Сомики, конечно, - ответил Рядовой.  
\- Откуда такие познания, юнга? – Шкипер улыбался так торжествующе, словно он сам учил Рядового.  
\- Батя у меня был рыбак, - ответил Рядовой.   
Как всегда, стоило вспомнить родителей, как в горле встал комок.  
\- А мамка сети плела и в порту помогала, - закончил он через силу. – Так что я немножко рыб знаю, бате помогал.  
Никто не спросил, где его родители. Видимо, все действительно были моряками и знали, куда может пропасть отец-рыбак и мать, тоже работающая у моря.   
  
\- Документы у тебя есть? – смягчился Ковальски.  
\- Нет, - признался Рядовой, загоревшаяся надежда снова угасла, - остались там…  
\- Где там? – строго спросил Ковальски.  
\- В детдоме, - буркнул Рядовой.  
\- Беглый беспризорник, - подытожил Ковальски. – Прекрасный выбор, Шкипер.  
\- Пацан, ты несовершеннолетний, якорь тебе в ухо? – огорчился Шкипер.  
\- Мне восемнадцать! – возразил Рядовой. – Уже было, наверное…   
\- Зачем сбежал? – спросил Рико своим стальным голосом, склонив голову. – Били?   
\- Да нет, - Рядовой смутился. – Я просто поздно попал, в шестнадцать. Кто такого усыновит? А потом захотели перевести в какую-то транзитную семью-коммуну… в Монтане, я и сбежал, все равно мне уже было почти восемнадцать, решил стать самостоятельным.  
\- Вывод? Малолетний долбоеб, - Ковальски кивнул сам себе. – Денег нет, документов нет, разыскивается. Шкипер, ты молодец.  
Шкипер буркнул в ответ что-то нелестное. Рико посмотрел на него, потом поглядел на Рядового своими злыми глазами, потом выплюнул:  
\- Дерну Мейсона, за ним должок.  
\- Вот и прекрасно! – Шкипер снова заулыбался. – Пошли, сиротка, надо тебя вымыть и переодеть.   
  
На втором этаже нашлась крохотная комната, куда Шкипер впихнул раскладушку.   
\- Пока так, - сказал он виновато. – Но ты молодой, мелюзга, потерпишь.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Рядовой, он давно не сталкивался с подобной добротой, поэтому растерялся.  
Он наконец-то, впервые за долгие месяцы, нормально вымылся – не в океане, не под холодной водой, текущей из пробитой трубы, а в нормальной душевой кабине, со светом, мылом и бойлером.  
Теперь его, от горячей еды, чистоты и тепла, страшно клонило в сон, но Шкипер сказал, что надо вымыться и приступать к своим новым обязанностям, так что Рядовой старался держаться. Свою старую одежду он запихнул в мешок, выданный Шкипером, а сам облачился в линялую, растянутую тельняшку и джинсовые шорты до колен, которые когда-то были штанами. Шорты были вытертые и застиранные почти до белизны.   
  
\- До чего же глупенькая мордочка, - умилился Шкипер. – Если и это не сработает – не знаю уж, чего им еще надо?  
Рядовой попытался расчесать гребешком спутанные волосы, торчащие паклей.  
\- Мы тебя побреем, - пообещал Шкипер. – Отрастет, не хнычь.  
\- Да я и не хнычу, - улыбнулся Рядовой.   
Он старался не коситься на раскладушку, где уже стопкой лежали простынка и подушка, но глаза просто слипались.  
  
Шкипер вдруг закрыл дверь и остановился, сложа руки на груди. Лицо его, незлое и загорелое, ожесточилось, нос, похожий на острый клюв, выдался вперед. Вообще, всю эту рыбоедную команду объединяла некая носатость – у Ковальски торчал типично еврейский рубильник, а Рико со своей бандитской физиономией так и вовсе походил на хищного орла. Рядовой отстраненно подумал, что отлично вписывается в эту компашку – у него самого нос был тоже чуток загнутый, выступающий.   
  
\- Послушай, малыш, - серьезно сказал Шкипер. – Я не терплю воровства, ебана мать, понял? Надумаешь сбежать с кассой – мы тебя и без документов найдем и перышки общипаем, понял?  
\- Что? – Рядовой даже задыхаться от обиды начал. Сон словно рукой сняло. – Я не вор! Да я никогда! Я никогда ничего!  
\- Ну и отлично, - тут же повеселел Шкипер. – Это отлично. И еще одно…  
\- Что? – снова спросил Рядовой, все еще пытаясь пережить обиду.  
\- Если будешь свою мачту дрочить в душе – убирай за собой, - посоветовал Шкипер. – Иначе убирать будут тобой, усек, юнга? У нас с этим вольно, но строго.  
Рядовой уставился на него так, словно Шкипер заговорил на китайском.  
\- Я не дрочу! – пролепетал он, краснея до ушей.  
\- Нет? – удивился Шкипер. – А почему, тюлькина писька? Дрочилка не выросла?  
Рядовой молчал.  
  
\- Вырастет, - авторитетно сказал Шкипер. – Давай-ка отбой, юнга. Чтоб к утру бодро торчал, как пальма на острове.  
\- Отбой? – переспросил Рядовой, уши у него все еще пылали.  
\- Отбой, отбой, - повторил Шкипер. – Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на койку косишься? Того и гляди глазелки застрянут. Так что глазки закрывай, ебана мать, и баю-бай.  
\- Спасибо, Шкипер, - искренне сказал Рядовой.   
\- Спасибо в карман не положишь, - заметил Шкипер. – Пидорасов этих уламывай, а то совсем у нас плохо с маркетингом, в душу его ети.

 

***

  
Рядовой проснулся на рассвете. Он несколько минут лежал в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом и спокойствием – давно уже ему не приходилось так хорошо спать: что бы на голову не капал дождь, что бы спина не мерзла, что бы без ботинок, и без перебранки случайных пьяненьких спутников неподалеку. Наконец он сел и с интересом заглянул в окно – на самом деле со второго этажа никакого интересного вида не открывалось, ни моря, ни каких-нибудь живописных улочек с туристических открыток. Вид был на мусорные баки, и еще на автобусную остановку, а если вытянуть шею, то можно было рассмотреть слева китайский магазинчик сладостей. Рядовой вытянул шею и целую минуту смотрел на витрины, усыпанные блестящими фантиками.  
  
Он оделся и нашел у порога пачку новеньких сложенных носков и легкие теннисные туфли. Туфли были старенькие, потертые, но Рядовой с радостью в них влез, удивившись тому, насколько точно подошел размер.   
Он и себя ощущал потертым, но чистым и бодрым, солнечным, как это тихое утро.  
  
Дом еще спал. Рядовой на цыпочках прокрался в душ и поплескал водой в лицо, задумчиво рассматривая свое тощее и помолодевшее отражение. Волосы торчали гребнем, на затылке свалялась пакля – расчесать ее было невозможно, но Рядовой вспомнил, что Шкипер обещал ему бритье.   
Все двери на втором этаже были закрыты, так что Рядовой спустился вниз – заглянул на кухню, чистую и темную. Рыбное изобилие, которое вчера торчало и переливалось чешуей, куда-то исчезло, в раковине было пусто, на столе лежали ножи, ровно, словно по нитке. Рядовой нашел корочку хлеба в хлебнице и принялся ее грызть.   
  
Дверь в магазин тоже была заперта, но в ней торчал ключ, так что Рядовой решился и провернул его, выдохнул, услышав тихий щелчок.  
Магазинчик тоже преобразился – бочки были накрыты деревянными крышками, столы опустели, под витринами неопрятными кучками застыл грязный лед. Рядовой, подумав, поднял жалюзи и принялся за уборку – он почти сразу нашел ведро и тряпки, поэтому старательно вымыл пол, не обходя никакие уголки, протер все поверхности и решительно выбросил весь окровавленный и покрытый рыбьими потрохами лед. Вид у того был совершенно неаппетитный.   
Напоследок Рядовой протер прилавок, тарелочку для мелочи и кассовый аппарат, засаленный от частого использования. Рядовой таких раритетов никогда и не видел – аппарат был деревянный, тяжелый, с оббитыми латунью уголками. На некоторых кнопках даже стерлись надписи.   
Видимо, он задел какую-то важную кнопку – аппарат глухо хлопнул и вывалил деревянный ящик для денег, пустой и пыльный. Рядовой выдвинул его посильней, вытащил грязную суконку и старательно протер ее тряпкой, смел крошки и всякий мусор в ведро, и задвинул ящик обратно.   
  
Он выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы выбросить ведро, и едва не заорал от неожиданности и испуга – Рико молча наблюдал за ним, застыв в двери бронзовой от загара статуей. Свободные спортивные штаны сползли так низко, что уже не скрывали, где берет начало густая темная поросль.  
\- Д-доброе утро, - выдавил Рядовой и поставил ведро на место.  
Рико не ответил, он рассматривал Рядового, словно забавного, но мерзкого таракана, решая – раздавить его или просто оторвать лапки и прижигать горящей спичкой.   
\- Я тут убираю, - сказал Рядовой, чтобы заполнить это недружелюбное молчание. – Но могу не убирать, если не нужно.  
Рико ухмыльнулся. Шрам на его лице сломался, изогнулся, почему-то от этой улыбки Рядовому стало страшнее, чем от молчания. Такие улыбки больше похожи на оскал хищных зверей, а хищные звери на самом деле не улыбаются, они просто собираются сожрать.  
  
Рико шагнул к нему, запирая Рядового в ловушке прилавка и стены. На стене висел плакат какой-то торговой морской компании. Плакат был, кажется, на норвежском или датском, поэтому Рядовой все равно не мог ничего прочитать.   
Он вдруг осознал насколько Рико огромный. Тот очутился близко, как никогда до этого, и оказалось что Рико выше его почти на две головы. Плечищи у него были широкие, на руках, под загорелой кожей, перекатывались твердые, сильные мышцы.   
  
«Убьет сейчас» - тоскливо подумал Рядовой, ощущая исходящую от Рико угрозу. Прямо перед его лицом была твердая безволосая грудь, покрытая очень старыми, почти незаметными шрамами, мелкими и крупными, некоторые были словно черточка, а другие змеились и изгибались.   
  
\- Не надо, - обреченно попросил Рядовой. Он не знал, чего «не надо», но понимал, что вот сейчас его жизнь оборвется каким-то неприятным способом, а жить ему очень хотелось. Зря он зашел в этот чертов магазин и зря остался, надо было поесть и идти дальше. Никогда он еще так не влипал, даже когда бродяжничал, совершенно лишенный надежды.  
  
\- Что это ты там юнгу зажал с утра пораньше? – сонно спросил голос Шкипера.   
Рядовой едва не зарыдал от облегчения - Шкипер вроде добрый, вчера вот в обиду не дал, может и теперь спасет от чокнутого повара.   
\- В кассу полез, - коротко ответил Рико и отодвинулся.  
\- А вот и не полез! – воскликнул Рядовой. – Ничего я не полез! Я уборку делал!  
\- Уборку? - недоверчиво спросил Шкипер. Он оглянулся и просиял. - Ты гляди, а наша юная плотвичка, и правда, полы помыла! Молодец, Рядовой, хвалю!  
Рико тут же потерял к нему интерес и ушел на кухню, штаны он не подтянул.  
\- Не спится с утра? – поинтересовался Шкипер.  
Трусы у него были забавные, черные и длинные, старомодные какие-то.  
\- Выспался! – отрапортовал Рядовой.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - кивнул Шкипер, - а теперь пойдем пить чай. Скоро начнется дурдом, а ничего так не бодрит, как чашечка крепкого чая с утра, ебана мать! Рико сейчас намесит заварку, юнга, и попробуешь моряцкий чаек.  
\- А он меня не отравит? – опасливо спросил Рядовой.  
\- Чай? – удивился Шкипер.  
\- Рико, - тихо пояснил Рядовой. – Кажется, он меня невзлюбил…  
\- Да нет, - Шкипер засмеялся, показывая крепкие белые зубы, - он всегда и со всеми такой, привыкнешь.  
  
Как Шкипер и обещал, после быстрого чаепития началась беготня. Не бегал только Ковальски. Он неспешно намазывал на тост паштет из печенки трески и листал какие-то записи, пока Шкипер, Рико и Рядовой заносили и выносили из подвала контейнеры с рыбой. В подвале было чудовищно холодно, Рядовой продрог даже в тельняшке, но ни Рико, ни Шкипер даже не думали одеваться, да и бегали они босиком. Правда, бегали они намного быстрее него. Рядовой запыхался уже на третьем ящике, а эти двое мотались туда-сюда, еще и переругиваться успевали.  
  
\- Короче, Рядовой, - не выдержал Шкипер, столкнувшись с ним в очередной раз, - иди, наверное, в зал и раскладывай все это красиво. Не путайся под ногами.   
Рядовой кивнул и подчинился. Впрочем, в магазинчике он тоже не отдыхал: свободный и светлый магазинчик с каждой минутой все сильнее превращался в какой-то чудовищный чулан, где отовсюду торчали острые углы, рыбьи хвосты, или висели водоросли.   
Рядовой взмок, раскладывая тушки в красивые кучки. Холодные кальмары выскальзывали из рук, раки были покрыты слизью, чешуя прилипла между пальцев и кололась от каждого движения.   
Но ящики, которые так стремительно прибавлялись, начали так же стремительно убавляться. Рядовой повернулся за очередной порцией – и почти влетел в Рико. Тот, несмотря на рост, ходил практически неслышно. Рико сунул ему в руки ведро, до верха наполненное блестящей тюлькой. Казалось, какой-то щедрый добряк насыпал полное ведро серебряных монеток.  
Рядовой с отчаянием огляделся – на столах, на витринах – нигде не было свободного места. Все занимали морские и океанские гады, рыбины, нарезка, водоросли и прочие дары моря. Наконец, Рядовой просто поставил ведро на табуретку и воткнул в него подвернувшуюся под руку кружку. Кому надо – зачерпнет и взвесит.   
  
\- Неплохо, птенчик! – похвалил его Шкипер. – Много возни, но неплохо. Ополоснись, через десять минут открываемся.  
Рядовой кивнул. Он мог бы поспорить насчет «неплохо» - по сравнению с теми неопрятными горками, которые он видел, с тушками, лежащими вперемешку, магазин выглядел вовсе даже не «неплохо», а «очень хорошо», но Рядовой отлично понимал, что такое замечание следует держать за зубами.   
Он сполоснул руки, еле отмывшись от чешуи, и умыл холодной водой горящее от волнения лицо. Теперь рыбой пахли не только пальцы, но и щеки. Впрочем, Рядовой подозревал, что за ночь, проведенную под крышей этого магазинчика, он весь пропитался слабым рыбным запахом, только не осознает этого.   
  
Рико на кухне стучал ножом, разделывая свежие порции. Ковальски и Шкипер перебрасывались цифрами, которые Рядовому ничего не говорили. Однако он немного послушал и понял, что Ковальски заполняет какую-то отчетность, а Шкипер для него что-то считает.  
\- Малец, выходи, не трусь! – крикнул Шкипер. – Пора открываться.  
Рядовой вздохнул и вышел. Колени у него дрожали.  
\- Лицо глупое, глазенки наивные, тюлькина писька! – с удовольствием сказал Шкипер. – К службе готов.   
Он открыл дверь, прицепив на гвоздик плакат с «откр и зах», и отошел в сторону.

К концу дня Рядовой поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается бочке, где в мутном пряном рассоле плавает одинокая селедка. Голова была совершенно пуста, ноги гудели. Рядовой чувствовал себя выжатым, словно лимон. Ни одной мысли не осталось, усталость вытеснила даже чувство голода, терзающее его с обеда. Впрочем, он вспомнил, что, кажется, Шкипер пробился к нему через плотное кольцо и впихнул бутерброд.  
  
Рядовой оглянулся и недоверчиво осмотрел пустой, разоренный магазин. Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что все эти бесконечные покупатели спрятались по закоулкам – и сейчас снова вылезут и начнут его третировать вопросами. Рядового столько раз дергали за руку, щипали, трогали за плечо и всячески трясли, что он чувствовал себя неимоверно грязным и липким.   
Тишина, после этого гула, смеха, шепотков, криков и перебранок казалась чем-то сверхъестественным. Рядовой чуть не заплакал от радости, осознав, что все кончилось. Рабочий день подошел к концу, дверь заперта.   
  
Он едва не сполз на пол, неудачно облокотившись о стол, где среди снова грязного льда грустно лежала потерявшаяся печальная сардинка. Кто-то ловко подхватил его и поставил на ноги, Рядовой оглянулся и с изумлением понял, что это Ковальски.  
\- Ну-ну, - мягко проворчал Ковальски. – Уже все, уже закончилось. Пойдем-ка на кухню.  
  
Перед Рядовым моментально появились железная миска с ухой и свежий, горячий тост. Аппетита не было, но Рядовой лениво потыкал ложкой в разварившуюся рыбинку. Он поднял взгляд, осознав, что и на кухне слишком тихо, и едва не сполз под стол, несмотря на усталость – все смотрели на него пристально и внимательно.  
\- Что? – пискнул Рядовой сорванным голосом. – Плохо, да?  
\- Ты за один день сделал нам недельную выручку, - как-то сдавленно ответил Шкипер.  
\- Шестидневную, - педантично поправил его Ковальски.  
Но его лицо, узкое и умное, сияло улыбкой. Рико ничего не сказал, но с этого момента он прекратил смотреть на Рядового так, словно подумывал, куда бы закопать его тело.   
\- А-а-а, - тихо отозвался Рядовой, он слишком устал, чтобы заслуженно гордиться собой. – Можно, я пойду спать?  
\- Сначала поешь, - строго сказал Шкипер.   
\- Не хочу, - признался Рядовой.  
\- Надо, - тут же подключился Ковальски.  
Рядовой вяло пожевал тост и съел несколько ложек ухи.   
  
Шкипер и Ковальски начали спорить, Рико мыл посуду, но Рядовой чувствовал, что все эти звуки доносятся до него отстраненно, совершенно его не касаясь. Он закрыл глаза, решив, что вовсе незачем держать их открытыми, а потом и вовсе лег щекой на стол. Какая-то крошка его царапала, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы заставить встряхнуться.  
  
\- Спит малец, - сказал сомик голосом Шкипера. – Ты смотри, заснул.  
\- Удачно он подвернулся, - ответил пучок укропа спокойным голосом Ковальски.   
Вода плескалась, позвякивали тарелки. Но вдруг шум воды стих и звяканье прекратилось. Рядовой взлетел. Он ощущал необыкновенную легкость, он парил как пушинка, как перышко, летел над землей и над своим тяжелым, измученным телом.   
Кто-то положил его на кровать и снял с него ботинки.  
\- Спасибо, Шкипер, - сонно сказал Рядовой, жалея о том, что полет закончился.  
\- Спи, - ответил Рико, и под веками Рядового стало темно и сладко.

***

  
\- Пидорасы, - ругался Шкипер. – Все бумажки исписали своими циферками, якорь им в жопецкий!  
Рядовой лениво оторвался от книжки. За две недели он немного освоился и перестал засыпать во время ужина. Правда, после долгого дня, наполненного разговорами, болтать ему уже не хотелось, но он с удовольствием слушал вечерние перепалки Ковальски и Шкипера.  
Рико, обычно, молчал, изредка вставляя какое-нибудь краткое и емкое замечание. Обычно Рико поигрывал металлической зажигалкой в виде крошечной гранаты, хотя в «Пингвинах» никто не курил, даже Шкипер, которому трубка просто просилась в образ. Так что зажигалка у Рико была исключительно релаксирующая. Правда, у Рядового она первое время вызывала раздражение, потом он привык к тому, что Рико щелкает, и перестал замечать.  
  
\- Что за циферки? – спросил Рядовой, заложив страницу самодельной закладкой.  
\- Номера телефонов тебе оставляют, - улыбнулся Ковальски. – Ты что, не замечал?  
Рико щелкнул зажигалкой. Рядовой заморгал, потом подтянул к себе ближайшую купюру и увидел, что там действительно записан номер.  
\- У меня и телефона нет, - пробормотал Рядовой. – А зачем они?  
\- Наивная душа, - покачал головой Шкипер. – Ты, Рядовой, местная няшечка и милашная пуська. Думаешь, все эти жопотрахи, вроде Джулиана, ходят за карасями да окунями?  
При напоминании о Джулиане скривились все. Джулиан был неопасный и, в общем-то, забавный, но чудовищно шумный, самовлюбленный и раздражающий. Правда, Рядовой с ним как-то ладил и ухитрялся впаривать лосося за лососем.  
  
\- Почему жопотрахи? – удивился Рядовой.  
\- Во-первых, мелюзга, отставить выражаться! – наставительно заметил Шкипер. – Мал еще. А во-вторых, это Сан-Франциско, юнга! Тут нельзя выйти на улицу, чтобы не наступить в жопотраха! Город такой.  
\- Жопотрашный, - ехидно заметил Ковальски.   
Шкипер согласно хлопнул его по ладони. Рико щелкнул зажигалкой и улыбнулся.  
\- И это что, правда, мне оставляют телефоны? – мечтательно переспросил Рядовой. – Я кому-то нравлюсь?  
Лицо у Шкипера вытянулось. Он быстро отнял у Рядового купюру и отодвинул деньги подальше.  
\- Мы люди толерантные, - заявил Шкипер. – Но только через мой труп, юнга! Молод ты для таких приключений на задницу.  
\- Я же просто спросил! – обиделся Рядовой. – Да я вообще…  
\- Да-да, не дрочишь, не спускаешь, - согласился Шкипер, - я помню.  
Рядовой побагровел.  
\- Может, возьмем его с собой? – вдруг предложил Ковальски. – Документы у него в порядке…  
\- Спасибо, Рико, - пискнул Рядовой.  
Рико кивнул и щелкнул зажигалкой.   
  
… - под присмотром будет.  
\- Нет! – решительно заявил Шкипер. – Ты с ума сошел? Да ему в куклы играть, а не…  
\- Куда это? – тихо спросил Рядовой, подергав Ковальски за рукав.  
\- Ходим мы к одной дамочке, - так же тихо ответил Ковальски, - домик она держит с девочками. Хочешь с нами?  
\- Я тебе что сказал! – рассердился Шкипер.  
\- С девочками? – переспросил обалдевший Рядовой. – В смысле… к проституткам?  
\- К ним самым, - подтвердил Ковальски. – Хорошие девочки.  
\- Нет, - Рядовой даже головой покачал. – Нет, спасибо.  
Ковальски пожал плечами.  
\- А почему? – вдруг спросил Шкипер, подозрительно прищурившись. – Салага, ты что, тоже по этой задней части? Да киль мне в бухту, ну ебана мать, Рико я могу пережить, он дядька взрослый, но ты, малек…  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Рядовой и посмотрел на Рико.  
Тот перестал щелкать и очень холодно посмотрел на Шкипера. Шкипер осекся.  
\- Да, малек, - сказал он виновато. – Рико у нас с изъя…  
Рядовой хрюкнул в ладонь, когда в Шкипера прилетела выпотрошенная сырая семга. Шкипер выругался и вскочил на ноги. Рико ухмыльнулся и демонстративно снял с крюка здоровенного окуня.  
\- Сейчас, Рядовой, ты увидишь редкое зрелище, - вполголоса сказал Ковальски, - Шкипер отхватит леща окунем.  
Шкипер, однако, отхватывать не спешил, а махнул рукой и склонился над раковиной, пытаясь вымыть чешую из бороды.  
\- Не любят люди правды, тюлькина писька! – пожаловался Шкипер. – Ты им правду, а они в тебя…  
Рико похлопал окунем по ладони. Шкипер тут же замолчал.  
  
\- Я просто не хочу, - признался Рядовой. – Я хотел... по любви.  
Шкипер обернулся и посмотрел на него, по его бороде текла вода, капая на пол.  
\- По любви? – спросил он недоверчиво.   
\- Ну да, - Рядовой закивал. – Первый раз по любви, ну…  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Шкипер. – Ковальски, выводы?  
\- Наш малек в глубине души трепетная девочка, - тут же сказал Ковальски.  
\- Вывод неожиданный, но не лишенный правдивости, - захохотал Шкипер, плещась под струйкой.   
Рико защелкал зажигалкой.  
  
\- Кстати, Рядовой, - сказал Шкипер, утирая лицо полотенцем. – Ты сегодня зарплату получаешь. Заработал.  
Рядовой тут же заулыбался. Он уже представил, сколько всего купит в магазине сладостей, а потом заглянет в магазинчик на углу, где продавались разные забавные вещички, а еще…  
\- Вот поэтому мы тебе ее не отдадим, - сказал Ковальски, разом опустив его с небес на землю.  
Улыбаться Рядовой перестал и поглядел на него с обидой.  
\- Как это?   
\- Вот так, - Ковальски кивнул. – Ты же бабки сразу спустишь на ерунду какую-нибудь, ты с деньгами обращаться не умеешь.  
\- А ты умеешь? – возмутился Рядовой, у которого от бессильного гнева сперло дыхание.  
\- Смею надеяться, - скромно ответил Ковальски.  
\- Идиотинка, - ласково вмешался Шкипер. – Мы ж тебе добра желаем, малек! Ты ж растрынькаешь все, елки-моталки, а так в сейфе будет лежать. Захочешь уйти когда-нибудь – мы тебя, конечно, сразу убьем, но деньги твои отдадим в целости и сохранности, никто их не тронет.   
\- Но я хотел купить… - расстроено пробормотал Рядовой.   
\- Наркотики? – всполошился Шкипер.  
\- Ерунду какую-нибудь? – предположил Ковальски.  
Рико промолчал, но посмотрел заинтересованно.  
  
\- Конфет! – рявкнул Рядовой. – Печенья! Зефирок! Мармелада! И китайскую ловушку для пальцев! И те шарики, которые на ниточке!  
\- Что еще за шарики? – вздохнул Шкипер. – На ниточке, тем более?  
\- Он про Колыбель Ньютона, - пояснил Ковальски с легкой насмешкой. – Выдохни, откуда ему знать про…   
\- А, - ответил Шкипер, улыбнувшись. – Ну да.  
\- Знать про что? – спросил Рядовой, который не совсем понял, что тут смешного.  
\- Малек, ты сущая икринка, - Шкипер покачал головой. – Конфет он хочет и мармелада. Ковальски, впиши в меню мармелада и шоколада.  
\- И зефирок, - поддакнул Рядовой.   
Ковальски кивнул, показывая, что впишет. Рядовой открыл забытую книжку и вдруг поймал взгляд Рико. Тот смотрел серьезно и как-то странно, жадно, как на еду, вроде того. Рядового от этого взгляда в пот бросило, поэтому он побыстрее уткнулся в книжку и принялся бегать взглядом по одной и той же строчке, не улавливая смысла.

 

***

  
Следовало предвидеть, что воздержание до добра не доведет. Рядовой обычно так уставал за день, что на дрочку даже сил не оставалось… да что там, и желания не было. Некоторые покупатели его и так имели в мозг с пылом и жаром. Так что ничего не предвещало: Рядовой жевал бутерброд, подсунутый Шкипером, и набирался сил – покупателей в магазинчике было мало, дело двигалось к обеду. Чай, который Рядовой забыл на прилавке, давно остыл, на его поверхности, покрытой пленкой, плавала одинокая чешуйка.   
Из кухни доносился стук ножа – Рико готовился ко второй, вечерней волне посетителей, в кабинетике Ковальски трещали счеты – Ковальски подбивал отчетность. Шкипер любезничал с какой-то заглянувшей знакомой, флиртовал и кокетничал, и посмотреть на это было занятно.   
  
Вообще, Рядовой уже не удивлялся тому, что до его появления дела у магазина шли не очень. Шкипер вполне мог начать общение с молоденькой барышней со слов «Дамочка, якорь вам в пердацкий», причем, ругался Шкипер совершенно незаметно для себя и искренне удивлялся реакции. Что действительно изумляло Рядового, это тот факт, что, несмотря на моряцкую речь, вокруг Шкипера постоянно крутились девушки, как приличные, так и не очень. Рядовой уже привык регулярно видеть в магазинчике и шлюх, и пидовок, и суровых краснолицых морских котиков, и бандитов уголовной наружности, и бог знает кого, но все эти покупатели, как правило, были дружелюбные и мирные. Хотя попадались и совершенно обычные (сухопутные – называл их Шкипер с ноткой пренебрежения) - не наркоманы и не проститутки, а просто покупатели, и многих из них Рядовой уже запомнил.  
  
Глория и Мелман, к примеру, были сухопутной и очень примечательной парочкой. Рядовой их отлично помнил – именно их он впервые встретил у магазинчика, и уже тогда поразился тому, как два совершенно разных человека могут быть счастливы вместе. Мелман был высокий, с лошадиным лицом, очень тихий, меланхоличный и деликатный. Он был врачом и, кажется, лечил детишек. Глория была огромной, шумной и веселой. Рядовой любил людей, которые ценили себя, а Глория ужасно ценила каждый грамм своего огромного, ухоженного черного тела. Справедливо говоря, она была не черной, а кофейно-шоколадной, и в крупные, типично негритянские черты ее лица, закрались гены какого-то другого предка, возможно даже белого.   
Глория была красавицей, и огромный вес ее ничуть не портил. Она так гордо несла свою необъятную, пышную грудь и так зазывно крутила выпирающей задницей, что язык не поворачивался называть ее толстухой. Она была такая, какой ее создал боженька, и при этом излучала чувственность, против которой молоденький Рядовой не сумел устоять.  
  
Он едва не подавился бутербродом, когда Глория наклонилась над прилавком. Короткое черное платье в белый горох задралось, обнажив исполинские ноги и резинки чулок. Рядовой, стоя с открытым ртом, с паникой осознал, что вот-вот кончит прямо себе в штаны. На него накатила такая чудовищная похоть, что он на какое-то время оглох, зрение странным образом сузилось, и он видел только необъятную задницу покупательницы, линию ее спины и женственных плеч. Член стоял колом, Рядовой стиснул несчастный бутерброд, что бы прямо тут не полезть себе в трусы.   
К счастью, Шкипер, разливающийся соловьем, заметил его побагровевшее, поглупевшее лицо, оборвал разговор и подошел, тряхнув Рядового за плечо.  
  
\- Ты чего? – тихо спросил Шкипер. – Малек, тебе плохо что ли?  
\- Да! – прошипел в ответ Рядовой. Он попятился, прикрывая пах попавшейся под руку камбалой. – Я отойду, ладно?  
Шкипер посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Живот болит? – спросил он недоуменно.  
\- Да! – шепотом крикнул Рядовой. – Очень! Очень болит!  
\- Ну иди, - Шкипер вздохнул и стал за прилавок.  
  
Рядовой бросил последний взгляд на Глорию. Та уже выпрямилась и что-то втолковывала мужу, держа его за руку. От движения плеч ее огромная грудь в вырезе декольте соблазнительно колыхалась. Рядовой еле слышно застонал и бросился в душевую.  
  
Он надеялся, что быстро кончит, возьмет себя в руки и вернется обратно в зал, но почему-то все происходило совершенно не так. Он склонился над раковиной, быстро двигая рукой, и никак не мог закончить, все ожидая нетерпеливого окрика от Шкипера. Член болел, ныли яйца, но никакого конечного результата Рядовой получить не мог, его словно заклинило – от похоти он уже едва дышал, а облегчение не наступало. Он едва не заплакал от огорчения и вздрогнул, услышав за спиной звук открывающейся двери.  
Рядовой не помнил – запирался он на замок или нет, но вполне мог в угаре забыть об этом. Он замер, ошарашенный и смущенный, и едва не вскрикнул, когда увидел, что зашедший Рико молча смотрит на него со спокойной насмешкой. Рядовой разомкнул губы, но не сумел выдавить и звука. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот упадет в обморок от стыда и нервного потрясения.   
  
Рико закрыл дверь, щелкнув замком, снял фартук, забрызганный рыбой, и повесил его на дверную ручку. Душевая была маленькая, поэтому когда Рико подступил ближе и притиснул Рядового в раковине, Рядовой ощутил себя в западне, практически в каменном мешке. Только он подозревал, что в каменных мешках холодно и сыро, а Рико, прижимающийся к его спине, был горячим, как раскаленная печка. Рядовой вскрикнул от этого жара, а Рико зажал ему рот ладонью. Ладонь была чистая и сухая, слабо пахла рыбой, но они все тут пропахли этим въедливым запахом с ног до головы. Рико надавил на него, заставляя наклониться и вцепиться в раковину, чтобы не треснуться лицом о кран, а свободную руку положил Рядовому на живот, словно не замечал торчащего, твердого члена. Рядовой всхлипнул, у него не было сил отбиваться, да и желания – не особо. Он измучился и больше всего хотел кончить, а как – это уже было неважно.   
Рико провел губами по его уху, поцеловал в шею и лишь тогда сжал пальцами, нежными и сильными, его мокрый от текущих вязких капель член. Рядовой заорал, и хорошо, что его рот был закрыт. Он извивался в руках Рико, прижимаясь к нему поближе, ничего не соображая и по-животному, бездумно наслаждаясь лаской. Наверное, если бы Рико захотел его выдрать, Рядовой бы не возражал.   
Но Рико не торопился.  
  
Рядовой плавился в его руках, и вот теперь ощущал, как скручивает низ живота судорогой, как слабеют колени. В ушах шумело, губы пересохли под тяжелой ладонью. Рядовой закреб ногтями раковину, ему казалось, что он падает, летит вниз и вот-вот расшибется. Но закончилось все не падением, а долгой, сладостной судорогой, моментом экстаза, перезагрузкой, после которой Рядовой просто повис на Рико, ничего не соображая и не реагируя.  
Наконец, он пришел в себя и сумел отстраниться. Голова была пустая и легкая, как воздушный шарик, на мизинце обломался ноготь, в подмышках стыл пот.   
  
Рико отодвинулся и потрепал Рядового по бритой голове, где уже отрос темный колючий пушок. Заметил на пальце белесую каплю и слизнул ее, коварно улыбнувшись отражению смущенного Рядового. Этот жест почему-то показался куда более пошлым, чем все, чем они тут занимались. Рядового снова бросило в пот, он покраснел и с преувеличенным вниманием принялся мыть руки, лицо, раковину и живот. Рико, ухмыляясь, натянул фартук обратно, открыл дверь и вышел, а Рядовой, оставшись в одиночестве, шумно выдохнул и застонал, закрыв ладонями пылающее лицо. Мысли у него все спутались, он толком не понял, что произошло и как теперь себя вести.   
В общем, странно все это вышло, и даже пугающе, и никакого облегчения не принесло. Лучше бы он, и правда, гонял лысого по вечерам, как советовал Шкипер.   
  
К счастью, никто не обратил на него внимания. Соблазнительная Глория уже ушла и уволокла своего малахольного муженька, Шкиперская девица сменилась другой, совершенно такой же, только без шляпки. Шкипер едва заметно кивнул Рядовому, спрашивая одними глазами «Все в порядке, салага?», и тут же вернулся к грубоватому флирту. Рядовой бездумно пересчитал сложенные стопкой купюры и перевязал их резинкой, как просил Ковальски. Потрогал пальцем монетки, сложил из них столбик.  
  
\- Креветка, тюлькина писька, ты что стоишь без дела? – строго спросил Шкипер, на секунду оторвавшись от своей барышни. – Покупатели ждут.  
Рядовой заморгал и усилием воли сбросил с себя задумчивость – в магазин, в самом деле, повалили покупатели: послеобеденная волна тетушек, мамочек и парочек, которым приспичило прикупить раков, семги, окуня или мелкорубленых водорослей для салата.  
  
Во время ужина Рядовой порадовался привычке Ковальски и Шкипера препираться по пустякам. Они гремели привычным фоном, рокотом моря, и не мешали Рядовому внимательно рассматривать Рико. Рядовой, конечно, делал вид, что читает книжку - очередные потрепанные и засаленные морские приключения из их небольшой библиотеки, а сам искоса поглядывал на Рико, оценивая его теперь совсем по-другому.  
  
Рико нельзя было назвать красавцем, привлекательность его была крайне сомнительна. По крайней мере, Рядовой ни разу не видел, чтобы к Рико кто-нибудь клеился, а ведь фактурных мужиков в Сан-Франциско любили. Шкипер, вот, был почти красавец видный; Ковальски, со своим умным лицом, тоже имел поклонниц, а вокруг Рико никто никогда не вертелся. Может, их пугало его лицо, тронутое шрамами и безумием, может, он отпугивал злым взглядом, а может просто умел проворачивать амурные дела куда ловчее, чем все думали. Хотя, если говорить начистоту, Рядовой сомневался, что кого-то, кроме него, интересуют похождения Рико.   
  
Рико был высокий и мускулистый. И, в принципе, если не смотреть выше его подбородка, он был даже ничего - загорелый, крепкий. Но все, конечно, смотрели и выше, и натыкались на синие холодные глаза, полные злости и, порой, даже какого-то чокнутого ебанизма. Рядовой, к примеру, ни разу не видел, чтобы Рико делал что-то ненормальное, но они и виделись-то утром да вечером, а остальное время Рико потрошил на кухне рыбу. Может, он и делал с ней что-нибудь противоестественное.

Рядовой забылся, выпустил книжку из рук и задумчиво уставился на тонкий шрам, пересекавший губы Рико. И опомнился, только когда понял, что и Рико рассматривает его в ответ, нагло, не скрываясь. Рядовой покраснел и схватился за книжку, но уже было поздно. Он выдал свою заинтересованность и подозревал, что у Рико чутье на такие вещи, как у акулы на кровь. Хорошо, хоть Шкипер ничего не заметил, зато Ковальски задержал внимательный взгляд на Рядовом, но промолчал. Иногда Ковальски умел быть деликатным, особенно, если это его не касалось.  
  
Уснуть Рядовой не мог. Он крутился на своей раскладушке, и чуть не перевернул ее в какой-то момент, после чего опомнился и затих. Однако сон все равно не шел – его то бросало в жар, когда он набирался решимости, то в холодный пот, когда он думал о последствиях. Наконец, он твердо решил успокоиться и уснуть, тем более что время полночи давно миновало, а утреннюю вахту в магазине никто не отменял.  
Через несколько минут Рядовой, босой, в одних трусах, стоял в коридоре, вглядываясь в темноту. Он мысленно умолял Шкипера или Ковальски всхрапнуть, пошевелиться, дать ему повод вернуться обратно и не совершать ошибки, но те спали и шевелиться не желали. Тогда Рядовой на цыпочках прокрался к двери Рико, надеясь, что тот уснул. Он одновременно и желал этого, и боялся, зная, что второй раз не решится.   
Стучать в дверь было неудобно, Рядовой поскреб ее ногтем, а дверь, которая была не заперта, легонько отъехала в сторону.  
  
Окна Рико выходили на другую сторону дома, на море. Небольшую комнатку заливал лунный свет, делая очертания предметов острыми и четкими. Рико, совершенно голый, лежал на кровати, заложив руки за голову. Он не спал.  
Его узкие губы, изуродованные шрамом, искривились в усмешке. Рядовому стало неуютно, когда он понял – Рико точно знал, что он придет. Знал и ждал. Это было неприятно, в первую очередь, потому что раньше Рядовой думал о себе лучше.  
  
Он смутился, подошел и сел на край кровати. Его фантазии и энергия на этом заканчивались, что делать дальше, и как себя вести – этого он не продумал, а Рико не спешил, рассматривал его и ухмылялся.  
Рядовой повернулся к нему спиной и инстинктивно обнял себя руками, сунув кулаки в подмышки. Уходить теперь, сбегать, было бы жалко и нелепо, поэтому он сгорал от стыда и неловкости, не зная, что и предпринять. Его даже подташнивать начало от волнения – и в тот момент, когда Рядовой все-таки решил вскочить и убежать, пропали оно пропадом, на его спину легла горячая ладонь.   
Рико сел сзади, продавив матрас, обнял покачнувшегося Рядового со спины и легонько поцеловал в макушку. А потом потащил к себе, одновременно укладывая на спину и раздевая. На потолке плясали едва заметные тени, волнистые и радужные. Рядовой сообразил, что это же океан - Луна занесла к ним в комнату океанские блики. Рико горячо дышал на ухо ароматом зубной пасты. Его руки, его сильное большое тело пахло рыбой. Рядовой бездумно обнимал его за плечи, катаясь на волнах боли и удовольствия, и одна из этих волн погребла его за собой.

***

  
Он никогда еще не просыпался в чужой постели.   
Ну, то есть, после того, как ураган Катрина слизнул с лица земли его город и его семью, а его самого начали перебрасывать из приюта в приют, Рядовой сменил много постелей, но это были условно «его» постели, и спал он там один.   
А теперь постель была совершенно точно чужая, и рядом лежал Рико, дышал он очень тихо и не ворочался. Рядовой, как обычно, вскочил на рассвете, никто, кроме него, так рано не поднимался. Вот Рико и спал, обняв подушку и откатившись на самый край кровати. Он неосознанно отдал Рядовому почти всю свою постель, и даже все одеяло, только подушку подгреб под плечо и уткнулся в нее лицом.  
  
Рядовой прислушался к своему телу. Не то, чтобы он ожидал каких-то радикальных изменений, ничего в нем не поменялось, и, если выражаться лексиконом Шкипера, физически ему даже целку не сбили. Ну, потому что ее и не было. У него даже задница не болела – вообще никаких последствий от первого секса не осталось, и Рядовой не мог определиться – доволен он этим, или все-таки нет.   
Он повернулся набок и принялся рассматривать спящего Рико, его расслабленные плечи, четкие мускулы на руках, шрамы-черточки на груди и боку. Казалось, Рико много и больно били, было это давно, но били его крепко, насмерть. Рядовой протянул руку, чтобы потрогать толстый, выпуклый шрам, похожий на латку на майке, но остановился от неприятной мысли - а имеет ли он на это право?  
Для таких парней, вроде Рико или Шкипера, секс мог ничего не означать, просто приятные мгновения, которые ты разделил не со своим кулаком. Рядовой уже и за свои принципы не мог поручиться: пару дней назад он был уверен, что ляжет в постель по любви, но особой любви к Рико он не ощущал. Привязанность, уважение – может быть, восторг, наверное – тоже. Но вот любовь?  
Получается, лег он с тем, кто снизошел до того, чтобы подрочить ему. Какое-то позорное крушение собственных убеждений.  
Рядовой вздохнул и слез с кровати. Вот теперь он ощутил слабое послевкусие секса, но снова не задницей, что было странно, а ноющей болью в ногах и руках. Точно, он ведь цеплялся ночью за Рико, висел на нем, как мартышка на дереве, так что теперь приходилось расхлебывать последствия.  
  
Рядовой тихонько подобрал свои трусы и голышом вышел в коридор. Он был уверен, что все спят, поэтому едва не заорал, наткнувшись на мрачного Шкипера. Тот, растрепанный, в пижамных штанах, взъерошенный со сна, сидел на ступеньках лестницы и смотрел в чашку с чаем. Рядовой замер и прикрыл пах скомканными трусами. Шкипер несколько секунд смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
  
\- Он тебя не снасильничал? - спросил он наконец.   
Рядовой облился потом. Он был уверен, что Шкипер припечатает его «шлюхой», если вообще не выгонит вон.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Рядовой. – Нет, конечно. Я сам… сам пришел.  
Шкипер помолчал, почесал всклокоченную бороду.   
\- А ты не мал для такого? – спросил он угрюмо. – И оденься уже, малек, или ты теперь меня пытаешься соблазнить своими висюльками?  
Рядовой покраснел от возмущения. Он быстро оделся, прыгая на одной ноге, и сел на ступеньку, рядом со Шкипером. Тот не отодвинулся, у Рядового отлегло от сердца.  
\- Ковальски был прав, - заявил Шкипер. – Надо было тебя связать и отволочь к девчонкам.   
\- Ковальски всегда прав, - сонно ответил Ковальски, стоя в дверях своей комнаты. – Шкипер, ты что, устроил мальку парад позора?  
\- Вовсе нет, - довольно лживо ответил Шкипер. – Просто не спалось.  
Ковальски хмыкнул.  
\- Еще не поздно, - сообщил он со значением. – Ну знаешь, один раз не...  
\- Не хочу, - перебил его Рядовой, сообразив, о чем речь. – Не буду я за такое платить.  
\- Я заплачу! – твердо сказал Шкипер. – Попробуй с девчонкой, Рядовой, не лишай себя счастья в жизни.  
\- Я не…  
\- Он прав, - сонно подтвердил Рико.  
Он прошел мимо них, чуть не наступив на руку Шкиперу, спустился вниз и щелкнул кнопкой чайника на кухне.  
  
\- Ну и прекрасно! – рассердился Рядовой. – Почему вот я не лезу никому в личную жизнь?  
\- А это вопрос времени, - безжалостно заметил Ковальски. – В постель-то уже залез.  
\- Не к тебе же! – Рядовой скривился. Он чувствовал, что оправдывается как-то детски, но не знал, как сказать решительно и серьезно. И еще его смутило то, что Рико прошел мимо, даже не посмотрев на него. Рядовой не ждал, конечно, поцелуев и клятв, но ощутил себя использованной девкой, и это было не сильно-то приятно.  
\- Кроватью промахнулся, - поддразнил его Ковальски и гадко подмигнул.  
\- Не дразни его, тюлькина писька, - попросил Шкипер, передернувшись. – Я уже не знаю, чего от вас ждать, пидорасы вы этакие. На одну ночь отвернешься – а он уже поскакал на ху…  
Шкипер вдруг заткнулся, заметив тоскливо побледневшее лицо Рядового.   
\- Ладно, малек, - сказал он совсем другим голосом. – Да мы ж просто так… переживаем за тебя, мелюзга ты перепончатая. Мы ж не против. Наверное.  
Ковальски кивнул.  
Рико вышел на лестницу, сел на пару ступенек ниже и поставил поднос с чашками и кусочками хлеба.  
  
\- Отличное место для пикника, корму мне в хребет, - проворчал Шкипер. Ковальски устроился рядом с Рико, взял свою чашку и принялся пить, задумчиво посматривая на Рядового.  
\- Что? – огрызнулся тот. Он все еще не мог выдохнуть спокойно от пережитого унижения.  
\- Сходи с нами сегодня, - посоветовал Ковальски. – В качестве самообразования… попробуешь там. Может, понравится.  
Рико кивнул и посмотрел на Шкипера своими синими глазами. И вдруг улыбнулся, и это была хорошая улыбка, не злая, не зубастая, дружеская улыбка – от нее Рядовому стало легче.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул он. – Попробовать можно.   
\- Осталось взять на работу Джулиана, - буркнул Шкипер. – И можно открывать цирк-бордель. Днем шапито, а вечером…  
\- Или наоборот, - поддакнул Ковальски. – Будем грести деньги лопатой.   
\- У нас нет лопаты, - Шкипер виновато развел руками. – Не сложилось.  
\- Купим! – радостно сказал Ковальски. – Сразу четыре штуки, чтобы грести быстрей.  
Рядовой кривовато улыбнулся.   
  
Весь день он ходил, словно завороженный. Утренний разговор и его неприятное послевкусие развеялись, и теперь, занимаясь с покупателями, Рядовой мог отстраненно подумать о случившемся.  
  
«У меня бы секс» - чуть было не ляпнул он заглянувшему за камбалой Марти.  
«Ночью я спал не один» - хотелось ему сказать каким-то девчонкам.   
«Я теперь действительно взрослый» - едва не услышал пожилой, упитанный негр.  
Справедливее было бы сказать «меня поимели, меня выебали и оттрахали, так что я сам не понимаю, считается ли это или нет» - но так Рядовой даже себе сказать не мог, и уж тем более – не вслух.  
  
Когда он ворвался в дом, задыхаясь от быстрого бега и волнения, Рико, лежа на диване, читал книжку и курил самокрутку. Судя по сладковатому аромату, это был не табак. А книжку Рядовой отлично узнал – только недавно читал «Белый клык».   
\- Что? – спросил Рико, глядя на него внимательно и с доброжелательным любопытством.   
\- Это… ужасно! – взвыл Рядовой.  
Он толком не оделся, даже куртку не застегнул, а бежал долго, бордель находился на другом конце квартала, так что немного подмерз.  
\- Ее шея… шея!  
\- Шея? – переспросил Рико и отложил книгу.   
Он сел и поманил Рядового к себе.  
\- Ты задушил какую-то шлюху?  
\- Нет! – взвизгнул Рядовой, его трясло. – У нее была шея!  
Рико моргнул.  
\- У всех людей есть шея, - сказал он осторожно, словно разговаривал с чокнутым. – Кроме тех, у кого нее нет.   
\- У нее была, - тихо ответил Рядовой. Зубы у него стучали, а ботинки промокли, когда он влетел в какую-то лужу.  
\- Раздевайся и сядь, - приказал Рико и встал.  
Он принес одеяло, закутал дрожащего Рядового и силком усадил на диван, впихнул чашку с горячим чаем в руки и сел рядом.  
\- Так что там было? – спросил Рико с искренним интересом. – Зубы в вагине?   
Рядовой помотал головой.  
\- Это же мерзко, - проговорил он с невыразимой гадливостью. – Мерзко покупать женщину для этого. Это… низко! Нехорошо!  
Рико заметно растерялся.   
  
\- Как они могут? – еле выговорил Рядовой, его подташнивало. – И эти… женщины… отдаются.  
\- Ну да, - Рико кивнул, - им платят и они отдаются.  
\- Я так не буду, - решил Рядовой, - я так не хочу.  
Он затих, зная, что не сможет пояснить, какое чувство его охватило, когда он увидел обнаженную проститутку. Некоторые переживания нельзя показать другим, ими невозможно поделиться, слишком уж личными они оказываются, и чтобы понять – нужно быть только собой, а не другим человеком.  
  
Рядовой смотрел, как девушка раздевается, и его инстинктивный интерес все сильнее сменялся страхом и жалостью. Девушка была худенькая, торчали косточки, прямо девочка, почти ребенок. И тем контрастнее была ее шея – взрослая и уже увядающая. Рядовой понял и осознал, что эта проститутка уже не молоденькая, и далеко не девочка, и в этот момент он проникся отвращением и к себе, и к другим посетителям. Как это низко и гадко превращать другого человека в удобную, подходящую вещь для удовлетворения своей похоти. Эта несчастная женщина не должна была стареть так – подделываясь под молоденькую, унижаясь, притворяясь заинтересованной в нем, ее судьба должна была сложиться иначе, а сложилась так.  
Рядовому стало тошно, а вид ее шеи, с морщинками и родинкой, вызывал у него почти физическое отвращение. Он даже не оделся толком, просто завернулся в свои тряпки и убежал, не слышал окриков Шкипера и владелицы заведения.

Рико слушал его молча. Дым сигареты скрывал его губы, может быть, Рико улыбался, но глаза его оставались серьезными.  
\- Хороший ты мальчик, - сказал он, когда Рядовой перестал захлебываться словами. – Добрый.  
Рядовой прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- А если бы это была не женщина? – вдруг спросил Рико. – Если бы это был парень?  
\- Все равно! – огрызнулся Рядовой. – Нельзя так использовать людей!  
Рико ухмыльнулся. Он вытащил самокрутку, чуть подул на кончик, сбивая пепел, и протянул Рядовому.  
\- Держи.  
\- Мне не надо.  
\- Надо, - твердо ответил Рико. – Не возьмешь – я тебя насильно угощу. Знаешь как?  
\- Как? – глупо спросил Рядовой.  
Рико выдохнул и сильно затянулся, потом поймал Рядового за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал, выдыхая сладкий дым ему в рот.  
\- Вот так, - сказал Рико. – Полегчало?   
\- Нет, конечно, - буркнул Рядовой. – Это же даже не затяжка.  
Рико хмыкнул и вручил ему сигарету.  
\- Чистый ты, пацан. Повезло.  
\- Теперь уже не такой чистый, - отозвался Рядовой после паузы. – Ты знаешь, почему.  
\- То, что я тебе палку кинул – тебя не портит, - цинично ответил Рико. – Все равно чистый.  
Он склонил голову и посмотрел на Рядового задумчиво.  
\- Но ненадолго, - закончил Рико свою мысль, отнял сигарету и полез целоваться.  
Губы у него были настойчивые, шершавые, горячие и сладковатые. На самом деле, это была горечь, но сродни той, что меняет вкус, чем более ее пробуешь. И, конечно, стоило Рядовому распробовать, как ворвался разъяренный Шкипер, таща за собой не слишком довольного Ковальски.  
  
\- Ну и что это было, малек?! – заорал Шкипер. – Тьфу, вы уже и тут! Какого хера, Рядовой? Что тебе не понравилось.  
\- У нее была шея, - коротко ответил за него Рико, откровенно забавляясь.  
Шкипер замолчал и поглядел с удивлением.  
\- А-а-а… а как надо было?   
\- Видимо, без, - Рико ухмыльнулся.  
Шкипер начал медленно багроветь.   
\- Это смешно, что ли?  
\- Забавно, - подал голос Ковальски. – Рядовой, что случилось? Она тебе не понравилась?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Рядовой, замотавшись в одеяло, как в кокон.  
\- Взял бы другую! – рявкнул Шкипер.  
\- Не хочу! – заорал на него в ответ Рядовой. – Не хочу я с ними! Не хочу! И другую не хочу! Никаких вообще не хочу!  
Шкипер отпрянул. Рядовой снова замотался в одеяло по самый нос. Ковальски кашлянул.   
\- Все-таки жопотрах, - грустно сказал Шкипер.  
\- Шкипер, - позвал Рико.  
-А?  
\- Заткнись.  
Шкипер вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он после неприятного молчания. – Я сделал, что мог, тюлькина писька. Совет да любовь, ебана мать.  
Он понурился и ушел наверх.  
  
\- А что с шеей? – спросил Ковальски и вдруг встревожился. – Ты же не свернул девчонке шею?  
\- Она не девчонка, - несчастно сказал Рядовой.   
\- Ты ей ничего не сделал… плохого? – взволновано поинтересовался Ковальски. – Может, ты у нас не просто… а еще и с наклонностями?  
\- Нет у меня наклонностей, - обиделся Рядовой. – Я нормальный.  
\- Нормальный тут только я, - поправил его Ковальски. – А вы все больные и не лечитесь.  
  
\- Шея ему не понравилась, - несчастно пробормотал сверху Шкипер.   
Он сидел в темноте, на верхней ступеньке лестницы.  
\- Где я ему найду без шеи? А потом он что захочет? Без ног? Без рук? Карлика?  
\- Шкипер хочет сказать, что мы переживаем за тебя, - дипломатично перевел Ковальски. – Ты нам не чужой, Рядовой, поэтому Шкипер чувствует себя ответственным за твое воспитание. И, насколько я могу судить, ты будишь в нем отцовский инстинкт, который мы считали отсутствующим.  
Шкипер, наверху, грязно выругался, но отрицать не стал. Рико забрал у Рядового почти скуренную самокрутку и затянулся сам.  
\- По-моему, - заключил Ковальски, осмотрев приунывшую компанию. – Нам нужно крепко выпить.

 

***

  
Напали на него посреди бела дня, и ничего не предвещало. Хотя Рядовой подозревал, что ничего никогда не предвещает. Но тут уж точно не предвещало.   
Он вышел выбросить мусор, который собрался в корзине под прилавком – чеки, обрезки, старые ценники, бирки и обрывки веревочек, фантики от конфет, чайные пакетики – короче говоря, весь мусор, скопившийся за неделю.  
Рядовой, воспользовавшись обеденной передышкой, схватил пакет и выбежал на улицу, протопав мимо кухни. Рико мельком улыбнулся ему, нарезая рыбью тушку красной тугой соломкой – у Рядового от его улыбки заныл засос на ключице, поспешно оставленный утром.   
  
Как обычно, у моря было холодно, стыло. Ветер пробирал до костей, хотя на самом деле-то температура была не такой уж и низкой. Рядовой размахнулся, чтобы забросить мешок в самый центр свалки, и тут же его сбили с ног. Он грохнулся, ссадив ладони и колени, попытался встать, толком не осознав, что происходит, и его тут же снова припечатали к земле, на затылок надавили ботинком – Рядового передернуло, когда он ощутил это касание.  
  
\- Что вам надо? – прохрипел он, пытаясь встать.   
Кто-то наступил ему на руку, каждая костяшка отозвалась слепящей, тягучей ноткой боли. Рядовой взвыл от неожиданности. Первый раз в жизни ему причинили такую сильную физическую боль, и что самое странное, он вдруг, совершенно отстраненно подумал, что ощущение знакомое. Как будто когда-то, в прошлой жизни, ему так же топтались по рукам… или топтался он сам. Должно быть, проснулась какая-нибудь несвоевременная генетическая память.  
Тяжелый ботинок убрался с пульсирующей болью руки – и тут же приземлился снова. Рядовой заорал во весь голос. Его безжалостно макнули лицом в лужу, заставляя глотать грязь, носом пошли пузыри. Надо же, а лужа-то чуть-чуть подмерзла – видимо, и в самом деле был легкий морозец, не показалось.  
  
Рядовой вынырнул, ощутив, как ледяная жижа стекает по ушам. Щека тоже болела, ныли зубы – дно у лужи было куда ближе, чем казалось, и там притаилось битое стекло. Над его головой свистнуло – звук этот был настолько неприятным, что даже барахтающийся и буквально плавающий в боли Рядовой съежился. На спину ему потекла теплая жидкость, ее было так много, что Рядовой, грешно сказать, даже согрелся. Ботинок на его затылке вдруг стал очень тяжелым, а потом поехал в сторону. Рядовой сел и с тупым недоумением уставился на парня, стоящего перед ним. На том была маска, закрывающая лицо, вовсе не черная, а бежевая. Парень секунду смотрел на него, потом его глаза расширились, он издал какой-то звук – и в эту же секунду в его грудь, со знакомым свистом, с животным каким-то хрустом врезался тесак. Парень булькнул и начал истекать кровью – она полилась и из раны на груди, и из маски, пачкая светлую ткань.  
  
Рядовой, потерявший семью, никогда еще не видел собственными глазами, как умирают люди, тем более, насильственной смерти. Он пополз назад, отталкиваясь ногами, издавая низкие, полные ужаса звуки.   
Парень рухнул на колени, попытался выдернуть тесак – да так и замер, схватившись за него, несколько секунд постоял и рухнул лицом вниз, больше он не двигался. Рядовой заорал и вскочил на ноги, повернулся, чтобы бежать, куда глаза глядят, и с размаха налетел на Рико. Лицо у того застыло, словно деревянная маска какого-нибудь божка с острова Борнео.  
Столкновение было такой силы, что Рико даже пошатнулся, но потом он перехватил Рядового поудобнее, сгреб в охапку и понес в дом. С Рядового капала грязь, раненная рука напомнила о себе, начала пульсировать, жар разгорался все сильней, превращая кисть в источник пожара.   
  
\- Г-господи, - простонал Рядовой. – Рико, ты был на Борнео?  
Рико дрогнул от неожиданности, кивнул и тут же передал его с рук в руки Ковальски и ушел. Ушел забирать ножи, догадался Рядовой, это же он убил этих ребят, сколько их было? Скольких он зарезал?  
\- Кто это? – спросил он, наконец.  
Зубы не прекращали стучать. Ковальски, хмурый и заметно злой, перебинтовывал его руку, поливая ранки антисептиком. Пальцы, к счастью, гнулись, хоть и не очень охотно.  
\- Ты мне скажи, - буркнул Ковальски. – А еще лучше Шкиперу.  
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул Рядовой. – Я даже не видел.   
Он закрыл глаза и попытался восстановить все целиком, но в памяти был провал: Рядовой помнил, как шел по переулку, помахивая пакетом, а потом сразу карабкался на Рико, царапая тому голые плечи.   
  
Шкипер быстро прошел мимо них, схватил упаковку мусорных пакетов и тут же ушел. Ковальски закрепил бинт и потащил Рядового в душ – умываться. Рядовой слушал, как внизу ругаются на три голоса. Шкипер кричал, что самолично разделает этих уродов, но не станет звонить Секрету. Рико то молчал, то начинал ругаться на неизвестном Рядовому языке. Ковальски пытался мягко уговорить Шкипера доверить дело профессионалу, Шкипер упирался, Ковальски опять начинал кричать. Рядовой вздохнул, утер здоровой рукой влажное лицо и охнул, наткнувшись на порез на щеке.  
Он вышел и сел на лестницу, послушал разговор и наконец сказал:  
\- Это были не воры.  
Внизу моментально перестали ругаться.  
\- Это не воры, - повторил Рядовой. – Они видели, куда я иду, и что у меня ничего нет.  
\- Не воры, - согласился Шкипер. – Это парни Октопуса, мать его ети.   
Рядовой моргнул.  
\- Кого? – спросил он недоуменно. – Это кто? А я тут причем?  
\- Вот и мне любопытно, - вдруг сказал Ковальски. – Почему именно ты?  
\- Думаешь, Дэбби положил на него взгляд? – удивился Шкипер. – Зачем ему наш малек?  
Ковальски пожал плечами. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал.   
\- Так! – раздражено напомнил о себе Рядовой. – Что за Дэбби, и какого хрена мне сломали руку?  
\- Тебе сломали руку? – переспросил Рико, голос у него зазвенел металлом сильнее обычного.   
\- Нет, - буркнул Ковальски. – Ушибли.   
\- Почти сломали, - поправился Рядовой. – Что за нахер?  
Никто его не одернул, так что Рядовой почувствовал себя взрослым и серьезным, и даже немного приосанился. При этом он стукнулся забинтованной рукой о перила и едва не прикусил язык от прострелившей боли.   
  
\- Я звоню Секрету, - тем временем сказал Ковальски.   
\- Нет! – рявкнул Шкипер. – Справимся сами.   
\- Каким образом? – сладко спросил Ковальски. – Ты только начнешь фасовать… нарезку, как сюда, - совершенно случайно, заметь, - нагрянут копы с проверкой. Нас не закроют, Шкипер, и даже не посадят, нас всех пристрелят на месте! Думаешь, Октопус не заметит, что парочка его парней не вернулись?  
\- Ладно, - нетерпеливо согласился Шкипер. – Что ты предлагаешь? Пока твой ебаный Секрет будет добираться, у нас на задворках так и будут валяться трупы?  
\- На помойке, - невозмутимо поправил его Рико. – Они на помойке. Причем тут мы?  
\- Да вся округа слышала, как они били мальца! – фыркнул Шкипер. – И все знают твой почерк, Рико.   
\- И у всех есть повод любить Октопуса? – спросил Ковальски. – Сомневаюсь. Я больше уверен, что никто ничего не видел и не слышал.  
\- На них отпечатки Рядового, - сказал Шкипер, сдаваться он не любил. – Они ж его предварительно облапали, ебана мать. Прямо выебать собирались, что ли.  
Рико едва слышно зарычал. Рядовой баюкал руку.  
  
Ковальски пожал плечами и ушел звонить, Шкипер плюнул и вернулся в магазин, его заметно трясло от злости и раздражения, так что Рядовой не рискнул с ним заговорить. Рико поднялся наверх, сел рядом и обнял его за плечи.  
\- Как рука?   
\- Болит, - буркнул Рядовой. – Что происходит вообще? Я ничего не понял.   
\- Есть такой мудак, - кратко ответил Рико. – Давно на наш магазин зарится.   
\- Зачем? – удивился Рядовой.   
Он, конечно, полюбил «Три пингвина», но особой ценности в нем не видел: не пещера с сокровищами Голконды, магазин как магазин, не убыточный – и то хорошо.  
\- Затем, - Рико помолчал, но все-таки неохотно сказал. – Ему нужна земля у залива. Он думал все скупить быстро, а Шкипер уперся… ну и остальные тоже, по примеру.   
\- А я причем? – жалобно спросил Рядовой.   
Он, конечно, не желал Шкиперу недоброго, но рука все-таки болела.   
\- Не знаю, - Рико посмотрел на него и вдруг сказал. – Я их убил.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Рядовой. – Я не хочу об этом думать, ладно?  
\- Я убью любого, кто тебя обидит, - признался Рико.  
Его синие глаза сверкнули на секунду полноценным безумием, душным и кровожадным, но тут же прояснились. У Рядового перехватило дыхание, он вдруг понял, что чувствует владелец вышколенной бойцовской собаки. Безопасность - вот что он чувствует. И, наверное, гордость.  
  
\- Я ему нахер руки вырву, - пообещал Рико. – Не бойся.  
Рядовой вместо ответа прижался щекой к его плечу, потерся и поцеловал Рико в щеку. Он не знал, что на такое ответить, не было подходящих слов. Рико лизнул его в ссадину.  
\- Так, голубцы, - угрюмо сказал Шкипер. – Магазин я пока закрыл. Надо упаковать тела.   
Он посмотрел на растерявшегося Рядового, смягчился и добавил:  
\- Тебе не надо.  
Рико встал, погладил Рядового по отросшим потемневшим волосам и пошлепал на задний двор.  
\- Вы правда будете их резать? – тихо спросил Рядовой. – Людей?  
\- Так это уже не люди, - хмыкнул Шкипер. – Это мясо.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но замолчал, увидев, как Рядовой белеет.  
\- Короче, сиди тут и не жужжи, - грубовато сказал Шкипер. – Без малявок справимся.  
Он ушел, а за ним ушел и Ковальски, и Рядовой остался один. Он мог бы забраться на чердак и оттуда, через окно в мансарде, посмотреть, что они делают, но решил, что не стоит.   
Он странно себя ощущал: это не было связано с физическим дискомфортом от поврежденной руки. Наоборот, Рядовой вдруг как-то особенно сильно ощутил свою причастность к этой команде. Он никогда не задумывался – как надолго он задержится в этом доме, может ли считать их своими друзьями. Рико стал его любовником. Шкипер заботился о нем с грубоватой нежностью старшего брата. Даже Ковальски – и тот иногда проявлял какую-никакую заботу. Но это все было ерундой. А то, что они убили живых людей, самых настоящих живых людей, пусть и плохих парней, потому что те обидели его, и то, что они, рискуя, разделывали трупы – это что-то значило.

Рядовой подошел к зеркалу и принялся рассматривать свое лицо. Он пытался понять – изменилось ли что-то в нем, остался ли на его внешности какой-нибудь отпечаток. Какая-нибудь морщинка, которая говорила «за меня стоит убивать». Но, конечно, он ничего не нашел. Однако кое-что, на что раньше не обращал внимания, заметил, и даже поразился – ну и почему же он не замечал-то настолько очевидного?   
Он стал похож на них, на всех сразу и никого в частности. Когда он только попал в этот магазинчик, казалось, что все эти ребята совершенно другие – не потому, что более взрослые, или более тертые жизнью, или моряки - просто другие. Опасные, что ли. А теперь Рядовой видел, что и он изменился и стал таким же. Когда? Как?  
Правда, видимо все-таки был менее опасным, раз его чуть не прибили на пустыре у помойки.   
  
В дверь магазина постучали. Рядовой вздрогнул всем телом, перестал любоваться собой и практически кубарем спустился по лестнице. Шкипер сказал, что запер дверь… Рядовой выругал себя нехорошими словами за свою старую идею – убрать с двери этот идиотский плакат с «откр. и зах.». Конечно, стало светлее и просторнее, но теперь человек, стоявший за дверью, увидел Рядового, потому что Шкипер, конечно, не опустил жалюзи.  
Рядовой замер, рассматривая нежданного посетителя, и чем больше он смотрел – тем меньше тот ему нравился.  
  
Шкипер вот не любил женственного, манерного Джулиана. А по сравнению с этим пожилым пидорасом Джулиан был просто образцом мужественности. Собственно, Рядовой тоже был в какой-то мере пидорасом, но он бы скорее выпрыгнул в окно, чем напялил такой яркий, вульгарный, блестящий розовый костюм цвета жевательной резинки. А еще он улыбался - не костюм, разумеется, а старый пидорас в костюме, и от этой улыбки Рядовому стало нехорошо. Злая это была улыбка, очень гадкая, и глаза она не затрагивала – глаза как раз были холодные и спокойные, глаза даже не зверя, а очень умного морского гада, безжалостного, лишенного даже проблеска сознательных эмоций.  
  
\- Простите, - прокричал Рядовой, - мы закрыты.   
Старый пидорас оскалился еще шире, Рядовой лишь в последний момент успел заметить, как взвилась трость, отпрянул и закрыл глаза забинтованной рукой – и тут же стеклянная дверь звонко хрустнула, посыпались осколки, несколько оцарапали Рядовому локоть и голые колени.  
\- Теперь открыты, - сладко сказал старый пидорас, толкнул раму, ставшую легкой, и невозмутимо переступил через порог, засыпанный битым стеклом.   
Рядовой приоткрыл рот – и моментально получил по зубам, правда не тростью – тростью бы вообще остался без зубов, а кулаком. Вместе со старым розовым пидорасом в разгромленный магазинчик вошли крепкие, подтянутые парни.  
  
\- Ну и где мои любимые пингвины? – спросил старый пидорас.  
Он прошел в гостиную, брезгливо посмотрел на диван, но потом все-таки уселся туда, поддернув узкие брючины. Рядового впихнули следом и заставили стать на колени. Он попытался отползти, но старый пидорас ткнул в него тростью и задумчиво спросил:  
\- Значит, ты и есть местная жемчужинка в этой куче говна?  
\- Простите? – удивился Рядовой и тут же выругал себя.  
Шкипер бы не сказал «простите» в такой ситуации.  
\- Идите на хуй, - вежливо поправился Рядовой, который все-таки не смог «тыкнуть» пожилому, пусть и пидорасу.  
\- Прелесть какая! – восхитился тот, показав белейшие искусственнейшие зубы. – С норовом!   
Он перестал улыбаться так же внезапно, как и начал.  
\- Мистер Октопус к твоим услугам, малыш. – И бровями поиграл мерзко, намекая, что это могут быть за услуги.  
\- Дебби? – уточнил Рядовой.  
Трость описала полукруг и так огрела его по уху, что оно моментально онемело и распухло, Рядовой оглох на левую сторону.  
\- Дейв, - сладким голосом поправил его мистер Октопус. – Меня зовут Дейв, малыш. Где твои друзья?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Рядовой. – Ушли.  
\- Это они зря, - сочувственно сказал Октопус. – Это они не вовремя. Ну-ка иди сюда.  
  
Он поманил Рядового к себе, и тот, естественно, не послушался. Тогда крепкие молчаливые парни подхватили его под локти и усадили прямиком на колени Октопусу. Рядового затрясло от омерзения. У Рико на коленях сидеть было приятно и удобно – ноги у него были упругие, крепкие, сильные. А у этого розового говнюка ножки были хилые и костлявые, Рядовому в задницу вонзились косточки, он еле сдержал стон. Крепкие парни держали его одновременно и за руки, и за шею, так что дергаться он не мог, а Октопус принялся разматывать свежий бинт, который Ковальски с таким усердием заматывал.  
\- Что тут у нас? – заинтересованно спросил Октопус. – Ох, бедная ручка.  
Голос у него так и сочился сладким садизмом. Рядовому куда приятнее был честный садизм Рико - тот, если брался за ремень, или привязывал Рядового к кровати, или придумывал еще что-нибудь необычное и граничащее с болью, по крайней мере, не изображал сочувствие. Ему было интересно наблюдать за страданиями Рядового, но это были не те страдания, хорошие страдания… нормальные такие. И это было честно и добровольно, и даже почти не стыдно.  
  
\- Бедная, бедная ручка, - повторил Октопус, ласкающе провел кончиками пальцев по припухшей, красной и воспаленной ладони Рядового. И сломал мизинец быстрым, ловким движением.   
Рядовой заорал. Из глаз моментально потекли слезы, хлынули потоком. Мизинец криво торчал, Октопус, гадко улыбаясь, то и дело покручивал его, словно джойстик. Рядовой дернулся от боли с такой силой, что едва не слетел на пол, но его удержали и вернули на прежнее место  
  
Дверь кухни хлопнула - и тут же начался какой-то кровавый ад, Рядовой даже перестал орать, настолько он перепугался. Кто-то начал стрелять, посыпалась штукатурка, из ближайшего парня брызнул фонтан крови, испортив диван и кресло, а тот, что стоял у двери, на мгновение исчез и тут же вывалился обратно – с перерезанным горлом. Октопус, совершенно спокойно и невозмутимо, вытащил небольшой револьвер и прижал к виску Рядового. Все стихло так же стремительно, как и началось.  
  
\- Выходи, сладкий, - позвал Октопус, - иначе будете чайными ложками собирать мозги этой жемчужинки с ковра.  
Рико, смурной и забрызганный кровью, вышел из-за угла.   
\- Руки покажи! – приказал Октопус, моментально посерьезнев.  
Рико показал пустые ладони и посмотрел на Рядового.  
\- Твоя крошка? – тут же отреагировал Октопус. – Ричард, ты нашел себе подружку?  
Рядовой ни единого разу не задумался – а как вообще полностью зовут Рико. Теперь знал.  
\- Где этот упрямый недоносок? – нетерпеливо спросил Октопус, не дожидаясь от Рико ответа. – Шкипер, ты где-то там, я знаю.  
Появился и Шкипер, тоже без оружия, с бешеными глазами.  
\- Привет-привет, - пропел Октопус. – Смотри, что я нашел.  
Он подвигал коленями, намекая на Рядового. Тот обессилил от боли, прижимал к груди изуродованную руку.  
\- Привет, Дебби, - холодно сказал Шкипер. – Нет, мы не продаем магазин.  
За «Дебби» пришлось расплачиваться Рядовому – безымянный палец вывернулся так, что почти плашмя лег на ладонь. Рядового затошнило, и он едва не сблевал завтрак на розовые штаны. За это он получил рукоятью по голове и окончательно затих.  
  
\- Ковальски! – радостно воскликнул Октопус, моментально вернувшись в хорошее расположение духа. – Вся команда в сборе, прекрасно!  
Он задумчиво уставился на Шкипера, тот побледнел и смотрел на Рядового.   
\- Знаешь, - понизив голос, доверительно признался Октопус. – Я так надеялся решить все мирным путем. Разорение, банкротство, изгнание, позор. Вы были так близки, так близки!  
Он досадливо прищелкнул языком.  
\- И что я слышу? У «Пингвинов» завелся белопушистый милашка-продавец. Такой лапочка, такой сладенький!  
Он посмотрел на Рядового, но больше не улыбался, Рядовой ответил ему мутным взглядом. Его трясло и колотило в ознобе.   
\- Поэтому я выбрал путь войны! – заявил Октопус. - А это значит, что вам пиздец, мои сладкие упрямые мальчики.  
Он щелкнул предохранителем и навел револьвер на Рико. Целился он профессионально – ни в голову, ни в грудь, а в живот. Рико прищурился, лицо его заострилось и стало внимательным.  
\- Нет! – прохрипел Рядовой.   
Он вообще-то любил этот живот, без всех лишних дырок.  
\- Заткнись! – приказал Октопус.  
\- Пошел ты! – булькнул Рядовой, во рту у него было слишком много соленой слюны.   
А под рукой оказался нож, которым вечером Рико чистил ему апельсин. Все ножи Рико были очень острые, он сам их точил. А этот нож был маленьким, поэтому он провалился между спинкой дивана и подушкой, и Рядовой его случайно нащупал.  
  
Он навалился на Октопуса всем телом, отчаянным рывком, не услышав выстрела, а почувствовав его вибрацию. Казалось, ему в бок ткнули горячим угольком. И сам он ткнул в ответ – и даже поразился тому, как легко вошел нож. Глаза Октопуса расширились и на несколько секунд приобрели человеческую эмоцию – удивление. Рядовой ткнул еще раз, ткнул с яростью - и в какой-то момент понял, что сидит нос к носу с трупом. С покойником в розовом костюме.  
Тогда он выдохнул и отстранился, и конечно упал на спину, задев больную руку.   
  
\- Скорую, - проговорил Рико белыми губами.  
\- Сюда? – спросил Ковальски. – Ты рехнулся?  
Но он тут же принялся кому-то звонить. Рядовой слабо повел головой – везде, где он мог увидеть, лежали мертвые тела. Наверное, пока он вел свой бой, и ребята не стояли без дела.   
\- Я убийца, - прохрипел Рядовой. – Я убил.  
\- Ну, чистых тут нет, малыш, - сказал Шкипер, поддерживая его голову. – Все будет хорошо.   
\- Чистых нет, - согласился Рядовой, глядя на Рико.   
Он вспомнил их давнишний разговор, и выходило, что чистых в самом деле, не осталось. Были, да все вышли.  
  
\- Ну-ка не рыдай, карасик, - ласково пророкотал Шкипер. – Ты не умрешь, слышишь? Вон Ковальски звонит Мелману, он знаешь какой доктор! Нет, знаешь?!  
\- Какой? – послушно спросил Рядовой, хотя держать глаза открытыми ему стало трудно.   
\- Отличный доктор… слышишь, малек? Малек? Рядовой! Рядовой, окунь тебе в дышло! Рядовой!

 

***

  
\- Мы решили, что нужно сделать модернизацию! – заявил Шкипер.  
Вид у него был самый серьезный, но в глазах плясали чертики. Рядовой вздохнул.   
  
Он бы предпочел завернуться в одеяло и еще поспать - в магазине целыми днями то стучали молотки, то работала дрель, то что-нибудь пилили, то строгали. Рядовому все время хотелось спать - и покоя.   
Со сном все было понятно – его держали на опиатах, да и с покоем все тоже было понятно – Рядовой медленно выздоравливал. Пальцы пока были в тугих обмотках, перевязки на боку Рико менял регулярно. Куда больше Рядового смущало паломничество. Он не знал, да и не стремился знать, как ребята разруливали возникшую ситуацию – кучу трупов, зарезанного, а вернее, исколотого насмерть криминального авторитета, и разгромленный магазин. Рядовой все это время боролся за жизнь, то проваливаясь в бред, то выплывая из него.   
А когда Рико внес его обратно на руках, как девушку, Рядовой заметил, что диван и кресло исчезли, в гостиной сменились обои, дверь в магазин снова застеклили… и вроде бы все было по-прежнему. И лишь потом потянулись люди – к нему, к Рядовому. С какими-то нелепыми смешными подарками и словами благодарности.  
  
Рядовой, к счастью, недолго знал мистера Октопуса, но уже понял, что тот был страшным человеком, раз его смерти так обрадовались. Рядовой даже старался не вникать в подробности, но люди сами рассказывали, и от некоторых историй у Рядового вставали волосы на затылке дыбом.   
Он помнил и понимал, конечно, что мистер Октопус был самым обычным человеком, однако у него создавалось впечатление, что это был отлично замаскированный глубоководный осьминог, чудовище из пучины. Нечто, совершенно чуждое человечеству, и от этого жестокое и беспринципное. Удивительно, что такая гадина, как Октопус, нашел свой конец на лезвии обычного фруктового ножа, и оборвал его паршивую вонючую грешную жизнь не какой-то супермен, а он, Рядовой. Обычный и хороший. Ну… теперь уже менее хороший, но все-таки.  
  
\- Пойдем, - настойчиво сказал Шкипер. – Тебе надо посмотреть.  
Рядовой вздохнул и потянулся за палочкой. Ходить без нее он пока не мог – бок стягивали нитки и лейкопластыри, ходить было тяжело. Шкипер схватил его подмышки и поставил на ноги, подхватил и практически понес.  
На пороге его остановил Рико, отобрал Рядового, как любимую мягкую игрушку, и подхватил на руки. Рядовой вцепился в его шею, машинально вдыхая привычный, знакомый запах мыла и рыбы.  
  
\- Вот! – гордо сказал Шкипер.  
Рядовой заморгал от яркого света. На улице было холодно, дул ветер, кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Рядовой проследил его движение и приоткрыл рот, заметив, что показывает ему Шкипер.  
Вывеска сменилась, теперь на ней было написано: «Четыре пингвина». А нарисовано, почему-то, было пять.  
\- Один лишний, - виновато сказал Шкипер, - случайно нарисовали. Ну, пусть будет, малец?  
\- Пусть будет, - согласился Рядовой, ухмыляясь.  
  
В бреду ему несколько раз казалось, что он ночует где-то под мостом, греется у бака с нарисованным огнем. А рядом с ним греются и удивительные создания – частично несуществующие, частично – слишком уродливые, чтобы кто-то позволил им существовать. И пингвины там тоже были. Пингвины иногда говорили голосом Шкипера:  
\- Бредит, малец.  
Или голосом Ковальски:  
\- Кажется, сегодня ему лучше… нет?  
А иногда металлическим голосом Рико, тихим и полным отчаяния:  
\- Крис, просыпайся. Крис!  
Потому, что Рядового когда-то так звали, и знал об этом только Рико.   
Так что Рядовой ничего не имел против пингвинов, чем больше, тем и лучше – они ведь такие милые и белопушистые, хоть заводи подобного питомца.  
  
\- Круто! – сказал Рядовой. – Теперь так будет?  
\- Да, - сказал Ковальски, - теперь будет так.  
Он держал в руках небольшой торт, политый голубой глазурью. Из торта торчала одинокая свечка, которая, конечно, уже погасла на ветру.  
\- Мы решили, что надо отпраздновать твой день рождения, - заявил Ковальски. – Но давайте сделаем это внутри.  
\- Мой День рождения не сегодня, - попробовал возразить Рядовой.  
\- Чем это тебе не нравится такой чудесный денек, малек? – удивился Шкипер. – Отличный день для праздника, елки-моталки!  
Рядовой, подумав, признал, что день и правда не хуже других – он жив, гипс с пальцев скоро снимут, а шрам на животе все равно не видит никто, кроме Рико, а тот извращенно любил шрамы.  
\- Держи, - сказал Рико, улыбаясь не только губами, но и в глазах отражалась улыбка.  
Он протянул Рядовому свою зажигалку. Рядовой щелкнул ею, поджег свечку и сам же ее задул под свист и аплодисменты.  
На торте мастикой и кремом были нарисованы рыбки, кто бы сомневался.  
  
\- Я хочу переспать с тобой, - честно сказал Рядовой, когда уставший Рико шагнул в спальню.  
Рико вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил он, раздеваясь, - но как?  
\- Да как обычно! – Рядовой пожал плечами.  
Он лежал голый и даже немного разгоряченный.  
\- Как обычно – нельзя, - лаконично сказал Рико и прикоснулся к нашлепке пластыря на худом животе Рядового.  
\- Не в том смысле «как обычно», - поправился Рядовой.   
Для веревок с узлами, наручников и других вещичек, которые Рико уважал и использовал, он был еще слаб, конечно. Но трахаться все равно хотел.  
Кто мог подумать, что это окажется таким сильным наркотиком? Похлеще героина, однако. Хотя и на героине Рядовой не сидел. Зато на игле траханья сидел плотно и слезать не хотел.   
\- А в каком смысле «как обычно»? – заинтересовался Рико.   
\- Ну так, - Рядовой развел ноги и едва заметно покачал бедрами.   
Он вдруг подумал, что, несмотря на некую несуразность, все у него получилось, как он хотел – и первый раз по любви, и вообще… хорошо все складывалось.   
  
Рико лег рядом. Его тело было, как обычно, очень горячим и очень твердым. Рядовой заполз на него, стараясь беречь бок, и лизнул в шею.  
\- Сверху тебя не посадишь, - задумчиво принялся рассуждать Рико, поглаживая его за ухом. В постели он был не такой молчаливый, как обычно.  
\- Неа, - согласился Рядовой.  
\- И перегнуть нельзя, - вздохнул Рико. – И лечь поверху нельзя…  
\- Можно, - не очень уверенно сказал Рядовой, потрогав плстырь.  
\- Нельзя! – отрезал Рико.   
Наконец он уложил Рядового на бок, подхватил под колено и прижался сзади.   
\- Удобно тебе? – спросил он, водя губами по шее Рядового, по его уху и волосам.  
Всегда так спрашивал, мудак хладнокровный. Сначала ремнем отходит, а потом – удобно тебе? Или распялит по кровати, заткнув кляпом – и обязательно: удобно, малыш? Или будет драть так, что кровать начнет стучать, а Шкипер в своей комнате ругаться, и непременно остановится, чтобы спросить «все хорошо»?   
Рядовой захихикал и охнул, когда Рико ущипнул его за сосок, довольно болезненно, не в шутку.   
\- Все хорошо, - тихо сказал Рядовой.   
  
Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе отрешиться, пока Рико смазывал его и растягивал. Все это было не так уж важно – лишь когда Рико вошел в него сильным и жестоким толчком - Рядовой заскулил. Он ощущал наполненность, ощущал себя живым, выжившим, полным, черт побери, жизни! Ему было больновато, мышцы неохотно растягивались и горели там, где Рико раз за разом вталкивался, хлюпал смазкой, раздвигал его и давал полностью сомкнуться. Это было мучительно, но и прекрасно, и Рядовой понадеялся только, что шов не разойдется, иначе Рико испугается за него, за Рядового, а не за шов, конечно, и тогда секса, этого кайфа, этой принадлежности и заткнутости ему не видеть еще долго. Рядовому, разумеется. Не шву.  
  
\- Заткнись уже, сучка, - посоветовал Рико.  
Рядовой понял, что все это время ноет и умоляет, и скулит, и выпрашивает, и бормочет, не в силах заткнуться. И, конечно же, он знал, что Рико это нравится – нравится сношать его и в душу, доводить до исступления, ломать его рамки и заставлять переступать через стыд.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - честно сказал Рядовой, сжимаясь на члене и имея в виду не только чудесный член, но и всего Рико. – Знаешь?  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Рико. – Конечно, знаю.  
Рядовой откинул голову назад, едва не разбив тому нос. Ответа он не требовал, он его знал: «я убью за тебя», «я убью для тебя», «я убью, если ты захочешь». По-другому Рико не умел признаваться, а Рядовой от него и не требовал.  
  
Он кончил, послушно заскулив, когда Рико обхватил его член мозолистой рукой, и обмяк, сдувая влажные волосы со лба. Рико какое-то время дрочил им, натягивая на свой член то быстро, то медленно, наслаждаясь ощущением сжимающейся, горячей плоти. Наконец и он затих, выплеснувшись в Рядового долгой судорогой.  
  
\- Я хочу туда, откуда ты родом, - вдруг сказал Рядовой.   
Он думал, что Рико уже спит, но тот ответил.  
\- Там хуево. Скучно, холодно, мудаки.  
Рядовой прыснул.  
\- А где тебе было хорошо? – спросил он с искренним интересом. – Когда?  
\- В твоей дырке, - честно ответил Рико. – Полчаса назад.  
Он начал смеяться, заметив возмущенное и смущенное лицо Рядового. Смеялся он хрипло, но приятно, без злобы. Рядовой любил звук его смеха.  
  
\- Нет, правда, - не отстал Рядовой. – Где было круто?  
\- На Мадагаскаре, - подумав, сказал Рико. – Но там меня чуть не повесили.  
Он провел пальцами по шраму на горле. Шрам был резаный, вообще-то, но Рядовой смолчал.  
\- Много где, - сказал Рико. – Но с тобой лучше всего.  
Он замолчал и обнял затихшего Рядового за плечи. Они молча слушали, как Шкипер и Ковальски, внизу, изрядно набравшись, поют дуэтом «Испанскую леди». Рядовой ощущал, что Рико беззвучно подпевает, овевая теплым дыханием ему загривок. В конце концов, он плюнул и тоже начал подпевать, команда они или нет?  
  
Команда очень опасных и кровожадных сухопутных пингвинов, о да.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Кратенькая визуализация.  
> Я не знаю, как поставить картинки, поэтому ссылками, извините.
> 
> Шкипер: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/6abcadebce4355f0908d98fdb9a5cf50.jpg  
> Ковальски: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/3005c5120b62722ba95f13aa03b26536.jpg  
> Рико: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/9ecdd7e82546540928b6fa185ee2b66c.jpg  
> Рядовой: http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/02/a6f691da0d0e996c4dd749ea58b0c5c6.jpg


End file.
